RDV au 7 eme étage
by Jaxksh
Summary: Une fic qui ne se prend pas au sérieux, un yaoi bien classique par son couple, le reste accordé à la one again... ED x ENVY , un brin de ROYAI pour remplir mon contrat avec Ayma... COMPLETE !
1. L'installation de l'intrigue

_RDV au 7eme étage :_

**Pour votre santé mentale, je vous demanderai de ne pas prêter trop d'attention à ce qui va sortir de mon cerveau enfiévré (ED: Pour ça, faudrait déjà avoir un cerveau -°) Vanne du jour, BONJOUR ...**

I) L'installation de l'intrigue °0°

L'alchimiste blond fixait le plafond. OK, ce n'était pas super intéressant, mais il n'avait que ça à faire et l'envie de se lever lui manquait cruellement.  
La petite chambre militaire qu'il partageait avec son frère (ou plutôt que son frère lui laissait étant donné qu'il ne dormait jamais là) était éclairée par le soleil matinal.  
La nuit avait était courte. Très courte. Trier des paperasses pour le compte de son supérieur n'était pas dans ses activités préférées.  
Il bailla et s'étira. Et puis, il était pas bien là ?  
Il songeait qu'il allait peut-être se réfugier dans la forêt avec les ptits nimaux, et courir nu dans la rosée du matin, se rouler dans la mousse verdoyante, afin de choper une pneumonie et d'être congédié pour une durée indéterminée #Le nouveau contrat d'embauche :- GDI Glande à Durée Indéterminée #  
Mais il dut bien vite renoncer à ses pulsions nudistes lorsque quelqu'un entra brutalement dans sa chambre en chantant : « De NANTE à MONTAIGU, la digue la digue, De NANTE à MONTAIGU, la digue du … ! »(1) (AUTEUR : je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs, je sais pas pourquoi cette chanson m'est venue à l'esprit, mais en fait y a une voix dans ma tête qui m'a dit : Nooonoooooo °0° vaaaaaa écrire les paroles de la chanson paillarde sur Word vaaaaaaaa !)  
Le blond lança un regard meurtrier à celui qui avait osé interrompre ses sombres plans machiavéliques (niark niark niark niark niark niark et encore beaucoup de niark.)  
-Bah t'en fais une tête shrimp, t'as pondu un œuf ?  
-T'as de ces répliques Envy…Tu veux quoi au juste ?  
-Euuuuuuuh... #tête de bienheureux# te faire chier me parait une option digne d'attention.  
-(-°) t'es lourd quand tu veux…  
-Et encore, attends que je sois échauffé !  
(GROS soupir du blond et de l'auteur qui commencent à en avoir marre qu'Envy fiche le dawa dans des histoires à peu près normales)  
-Bref, coupa Edward, si t'es venu pour me rappeler que c'est l'heure du réveil, je sais, tu peux partir la joie au cœur…  
-# heureux # YEAH ma BA de la journée !

L'homonculus claqua la porte de la chambre en sifflotant, laissant Edward à sa flemmardise.  
Celui-ci soupira et c'est en grognant qu'il réussit à se lever (AUTEUR : allez on applaudit tous la crevette ! °0° c'était l'exploit du jour !)  
La journée promettait d'être longue, songea t'il avec amertume, en regardant les ptits noiseaux par la fenêtre qui volaient dans le ciel. Et comme pour le narguer, une hirondelle vint délicatement et gracieusement se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
-Saleté de PIAF ! Grogna t'il en frappant la fenêtre du plat de la main.  
Il ne réussit qu'à se mettre encore plus de mauvaise humeur, sans avoir fait partir l'oiseau (PIAF : Rouuuuuuuh °0°). ? Y a du vécu là-dedans -

* * *

-Rooooooooooooy je suis ton pèèèèèèère (bruit de respiration avec un masque)

-Ôh ça va je rigole… qu'est ce que tu peux être coincé !  
Le lieutenant de brigade Maes Hugues (ENVY : pourquoi tu dis tous ses titres ? AUTEUR : Pour l'effet de réalisme andouille ! ENVY : Cool …) et le Colonel Roy Mustang (ENVY : pourquoi tu dis… AUTEUR : la ferme) se dirigeaient d'un pas allègre vers la salle de réunion où un rassemblement de grosses têtes avait été décrété.  
-Dis Roy ? Lança Maes avec une tête d'ange, pourquoi tu me traînes avec toi ?  
Son ami et supérieur soupira. Il allait devoir lui rappeler combien de fois ?  
-(-°) D'UN : Parce que je veux t'éviter de roupiller sur ton bureau en faisant semblant de bosser, De DEUX, c'est toi le spécialiste pour t'y prendre avec les vioques, de TROIS, t'es mon meilleur ami, et pour finir de QUATRE, j'ai pas envie d'y aller seul … Ca te va ?  
-Il me semble que sur les 4, y en a une seule d'à peu près valable … Pis si t'es mon « meilleur ami », tu devrais m'éviter ça T.T ! Et en plus y a trop de marches !  
-Raaaaaaa Hugues ! T'as pas bientôt fini de te plaindre ? L'ascenseur coince, alors à part faire de l'escalade sur le bâtiment je vois pas comment tu veux éviter les escaliers…  
Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois, avec un magnifique beautiful super ultra cute écriteau qui signalait « Bureau du Haut Conseil Défense de fumer et de déranger durant les horaires de déjeuner."  
-Trop laide cette plaque … (AUTEUR : °0° casseur d 'ambiance )  
-Tais-toi un peu et avance, grogna Mustang en le poussant à ouvrir la porte.  
Hugues eut tout juste le temps de sortir une blague-pas-drôle dont il a le secret de fabrication, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent face à face avec de vieux croûtons décorés comme des sapins de Noël avec des insignes et des récompenses diverses et variées. (Envy : respiiiiiiiiiire entre chaque phrase respiiiiiiiire !)

* * *

Après avoir bravé l'attraction de la couverture, après avoir gagné le combat contre ses vêtements, après s'être débarrassé de son frère qui était venu aux nouvelles, après avoir poussé toutes ses affaires traînantes sous le lit, Edward sortit de sa chambre afin de se rendre au self militaire et de prendre un petit déjeuner consistant.  
Malgré toute la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve dans les lignes précédentes, le sort ne lui épargna bien évidemment pas de croiser à nouveau la route de son compagnon d'armes, Envy.  
Celui-ci, un peu plus matinal que le nabot blond, ne cessa de le charrier à propos de sa taille, de ses cheveux, de ses fringues, de ses habitudes, bref, rien de bien inhabituel.

-Ed ?  
-Quoi encore ? (Il en a marre.)  
-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu manges autant et que tu restes nain …  
-(-) je ne répondrai pas à ta provocation, je n'entends rien, je ne vois rien lalala !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Edward se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux.

-Pas une bonne idée Shrimp…  
-Lalala ! La lala ! Lala la !  
-Ed ! Attention tu vas…

L'ensemble du réfectoire put entendre la chute magistrale du nabot dans les escaliers et ses cris de fureur…  
-…tomber ! T'as l'air bien malin, Continua l'homonculus.  
Et il laissa le blond se remettre de sa culbute tout seul, comme un grand. (ED : mais t'as fini avec les blagues sur ma taille ? AUTEUR : -o- Y avait pas de vanne là... Tu deviens parano mon cher)

Quelques temps après ce spectacle, et la cuisante honte qu'avait dû ressentir Edward vis-à-vis des autres militaires, il regagna sa chambre pour le repos du guerrier, justement gagné, accompagné d'Envy, qui à présent ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, histoire de ne louper aucune de ses acrobaties en plein air.  
Ils optèrent pour prendre l'ascenseur au lieu de se re-taper tous les escaliers… (AUTEUR : En fait c'est Ed qui avec ses dizaines contusions, réclamait à cor et à cris l'utilisation de la technologie…)

-LAISSE-MOI APPUYER SUR LE BOUTON ! Oh stp stp stp ! #larmes dans les yeux#  
-En fait t'es un gros gamin Envy…  
-YEAH ! À moi le bouton qui clignote 'o'

L'homonculus appuya en douceur sur le gros bouton rouge, responsable de la fermeture des portes (AUTEUR : (un pti démenti, histoire de me la jouer ) la vrai version c'est qu'Envy a frappé du poing en criant comme une malade le pauvre bouton qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et a ensuite appuyé sur tous les numéros d'étages, toujours en criant comme un malade en affichant une bonne tête de débile ED : ça change pas de beaucoup quoi... ENVY : °0° Bataaaaaaaaard t'attaquais à une faible femme sans défense c'est pas chevaleresque ED : je suis pas un chevalier et t'es pas une meuf -O- ENVY : qu'est ce que t'en sais °0° AUTEUR : fermez la les 2 gogols).

L'ascenseur commença alors sa lente ascension (normal pour un ascenseur), avec un Envy surexcité qui bondissait dans tous les coins, et un Edward qui tentait tant bien que mal de le contenir (surtout mal.)  
Et puis soudain, la machine s'immobilisa. Elle s'arrêta doucement, se stabilisa, mais les portes restèrent closes (2). Envy s'approcha, afin de les ouvrir manu militari, mais eut beau forcer dessus, s'appuyant contre, les agrippant à deux mains en s'aidant des pieds, il ne réussit qu'à se retrouver à bout de souffle et à se taper la honte de sa life (Ben oui c'est balo de pas réussir à ouvrir un vulgaire ascenceur quand on a 400 ans d'expérience, l'immortalité et la super force)  
-Ed ? Tu peux…  
Celui-ci ne répondit rien, mais claqua des mains et ouvrit une brèche dans la porte, juste de quoi passer la tête. Il la ressortit, un peu plus que blanc. (3)

-Envy ?  
-Bah alors, tu l'ouvres cette porte où pas ?  
-L'ascenseur est bloqué…  
-QWA ? (AUTEUR : qwa qwa fit la grenouille... huhu)

Envy poussa Edward sur le côté, pour voir de ses propres yeux la situation. Il se tordit le cou pour pouvoir regarder vers le haut et émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Hé beh Ed, va falloir que tu fasses une sacrée transmut' pour nous sortir de là ! Je vois même pas le bout…  
Le dénommé Ed, se la fermait en examinant les parois de l'ascenseur. Et au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes, il palissait à vue d'œil.  
-T'en fais une tête shrimp… t'es claustrophobe ?  
-On est réellement bloqué.  
-Pardon ? T'as bien un plan génial à base d'alchimie nan ?  
-Nan.  
-Nan ?  
-Nan.  
-Nan ?  
-Arrête -.- c'est chiant  
-Nan.  
-ARRETE # o  
-Alors pourquoi tu peux pas faire un truc comme ça ? C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Tu claques des mains, tu fais de jolis éclairs bleus, et HOP on sort de là !

Edward soupira, en s'asseyant.  
-La porte la plus proche est trop loin, j'aurai pas assez de matière pour nous monter tous les deux là-haut. Si je prends par le côté je risque de faire effondrer la structure, et si je dois creuser la paroi, ça revient au même, tout va se casser la gueule…Alors on peut qu'attendre…  
- °.°" Tu blagues hein ? Hein que tu blagues ?  
-Nan. C'est vrai, on est kéblo.  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan è.é Dis moi qu'on n'est pas dans une situation de merde…  
- On n'est pas dans une situation de merde…  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Nan. (Ca tue tout)  
Envy était très agité, regardant successivement Edward et le trou que celui-ci avait ouvert précédemment.

-Ed ?  
-Hum ?  
-J'ai était heureux de te connaître quand même…  
- O.o on est juste bloqué, on n'est pas encore mort.  
-T.T chui trop jeune pour crever !  
- Ah bah ça va être joyeux je sens -.-

* * *

**YEAH ! Fin du premier chapitre les enfants, on dit BRAVO qui ?**

**ED** : c'est miteux …  
**ENVY** : Wé, le coup de l'ascenseur c'est courant… Laisse-moi deviner la suite ; Edward va se jeter par le trou et va s'écraser en bas dans un grand SPLASH…  
**ED** : O.o  
**AUTEUR** : huhu c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça ! Je vais y penser !  
**ED** : RE O.o ça va pas la tête ? Chui pas suicidaire è.é  
**ENVY** : Où alors il va tellement me saouler que c'est moi qui vais le jeter °0° !  
**ED** : T.T pourquoi vous voulez tous ma mort !  
**AUTEUR** : Je sais pas… c'est physique…  
**ENVY** : En fait c'est juste qu'on peut plus te voir, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça !  
**AUTEUR** : Ben … pour dire vrai… C'est ça en gros…  
**ED** : T.T je vais réellement me suicider si ça continue…  
**AUTEUR** : AH NON .# pas le droit ! Avec qui j'écris mes lemons moi ?  
**ENVY** : Et moi sur qui je passe mes nerfs ?  
**ED** : ça me remonte vachement le moral ce que vous dites  
**ENVY** : Moi aussi je t'aime mon nabot…

**(1) : En fait pour connaître la suite de cette magnifique chanson \0/ faut être allé dans un car de rugby, quand la 3ème mi-temps est à mi-chemin, après une victoire !  
(2) : Ca sent le vécu tout ça -.-  
****(3) : « OMO Lave plus blanc que blanc °0° »**

Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! **(et si NON je m'en fous, j'arrête les fics et je rentre au couvent, ou bien je deviens bergère dans les plaines de Mongolie... Avec mat', mais elle c'est en Afrique avec les chèvres)**  
Après m'être battue contre mon pc qui refusait d'afficher le preview, plus le temps que je me rende compte que ma fic était pas finie, Je vous annonce officiellement que le 2nd chapitre arrive dans pas longtemps #dit celle qui a toujours des retards plus gros que sa connerie pour l'upload#

**Fanfictionnement votre,  
Gothii**


	2. L'attaque

_RDV au 7ème étage :_

**La suite de… ben de la fic précédente Je rappelle la situation :  
Edward et Envy sont bloqués dans un ascenseur sans possibilité de sortie, Roy et Maes sont aux prises avec des vieux militaires pas supers réceptifs (quoi que pour l'instant vous vous êtes pas censés le savoir.  
Pour plus de renseignements cf. le chapitre d'avant… -.- nan mais ! Je vais pas vous mâcher le travail quand même ! Faut quand même pas abuser, il manquerait plus que je vous l'enregistre sur disquette et que je vous le poste dans les semaines qui suivent sa publication non ? (ED : Tu t'éloignes un peu là ma vieille... et en plus ta formulation elle est mauvaise...)**

II) L'attaque ...

Roy venait de mettre un violent coup de coude à Maes pour le maintenir éveillé. La réunion se traînait en longueur, et les généraux donnaient tous l'impression de s'être passés le mot pour tuer d'ennui les plus jeunes.  
-Nous allons maintenant étudier les dépenses de Central depuis ses 3 derniers mois ainsi que sa réper…  
Le vieil homme qui avait commencé sa phrase, grommelait à présent dans sa barbe, la tête dodelinante.  
-Je pense qu'il s'est endormi le vieux, chuchota Maes à Roy, les yeux pétillants. Celui-ci retint un sourire. Ils perdaient leur temps c'était évident, mais sortir de la pièce sans raison valable serait mal vu par l'ensemble des personnes réunies. Par les seniors, pour la politesse, et par les jeunôts, pour la jalousie ... Mustang soupira, et adressa un regard à Maes qui en disait long sur sa façon de pensée. (Autrement dit « qu'est qu'on se fait chier »). Celui-ci était justement en train de chercher une solution à ce problème. Ok, on ne peut pas sortir d'ici, mais on peut quand même rendre la réunion plus intéressante non ? (Réponse : non).

* * *

Envy, après avoir été pris de panique, se retrouvait dans une léthargie profonde, sous le regard exaspéré de son compagnon de malheur. (ED : au moins il se la ferme.)  
-Tu crois qu'on va mourir ?  
Edward regarda l'homonculus, qui le fixait, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.  
-Sur 10 pannes techniques pas an, dans tout le pays, seulement 6 sont mortelles. Espérons qu'on soit dans les 4 restant …  
-Ca me rassure vachement ce que tu dis là -.-"

L'alchimiste haussa les épaules. Il disait seulement ce qu'il pensait, ou ce qu'il savait.  
-Je veux paaaaas mourir dans un ascenseur ç.ç c'est trop pti ! Et en plus pas avec un nabot en guise de prêtre …  
En temps normal, Edward aurait laissé passer la provocation, n'y adressant qu'une oreille distraite. Mais peut être était-ce le stress, l'attente, ou la compagnie trop prolongée d'Envy, qui le poussa à lui répliquer méchamment :  
-Mais t'es une vraie chialeuse c'est pas possible ! T'as quel âge ? On est bloqué, et on n'y peut rien ! Alors t'es prié de te la fermer si tu veux pas que je te transforme en steak haché !  
Devant l'air ahuri d'Envy, la colère d'Edward retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Quant à l'homonculus, c'était plus la surprise de la riposte que les mots à proprement parler.  
-T'as les nerfs qui lâchent, c'est normal… Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?  
-15 minutes à tout casser …  
(Grand Silence)  
-Tu te rends compte qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure on est sur le point de se battre…  
-Ouais… Et je t'aurais mis une sacrée branlée…  
-Tu rêves un peu trop la crevette !  
-Tu veux vérifier -.- ? -Quand tu veux !  
Edward se jeta alors sur l'homonculus, qui tomba sur le côté, sous le coup de l'attaque. Celui-ci envoya valser l'alchimiste à l'aide de ses pieds joins, et se mit aussitôt debout. Envy se précipita, fondant sur la pauvre crevette sans défense (ED : Merci pour le compliment, j'apprécie…). Mais le Fullmetal nabot, plein de ressources, balaya les jambes de son compagnon, puis se jeta sur lui à nouveau. Edward se retrouvait désormais à cheval sur un Envy qui tentait de lui échapper en se trémoussant (AUTEUR : Vous auriez dû voir la scène xD à pleurer de rire ! ENVY : Oh ça va ...)  
Mais mût par un instinct de conservation ancestral (ED : Ça avait des boites de conserve les hommes préhistoriques ? ENVY : mwahahahaaa ! Ra l'autre ! L'instinct de conservation c'est ce qui a fait découvrir le frigo !), bref je disais : Mût par un instinct de SURVIE ancestral, Envy retourna brusquement l'alchimiste, et lui maintint les bras le long du corps, au sol. Il lui souffla :  
-Je crois que la partie est finie… Et j'ai gagné ! (ENVY : NA )  
Edward le regardait, les lèvres pincées, certainement vexé.  
- Pleure pas Shrimp… Je savais pas que t'étais mauvais perdant...

-Chui pas mauvais perdant .

-T'as quand même le lot de consolation # Heureux #

Et Envy l'embrassa. (ED: O.o ENVY: O.o AUTEUR: °0° YEAH)

* * *

_(C'est chiant les coupures à ce moment là hein ? #sourire d'ange#)_

-J'ai une blague pas drôle si vous voulez !  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers Hugues. Le vieux militaire semblait même s'être légèrement redressé (ROY : à moins que ce ne soit un sursaut d'agonie… )  
-Je vous demande pardon sous-lieutenant ? dit un vieux gradé.  
Maes assura sa position, en bombant le torse et dit fièrement :  
-Alors c'est un mec qui rentre dans un bar et qui lance à la cantonade : « Coucou c'est moi ! » et en fait c'était pas lui…  
(Re-GRAND SILENCE)

(AUTEUR : Ca devient une habitude les grands silence dans cette fic -.- ")

-Hum … Hugues…, commença Roy, c'était pas le moment là…  
On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée, et Roy songea que son ami ne se rendait pas compte de la situation.  
-J'ai pas compris…  
-Moi non plus…  
-Vous êtes nuls ! C'est facile à comprendre ! En fait c'est un gars qui a pris la place de l'autre gars, et quand ce faux-gars il entre et qu'il dit « coucou c'est moi » bah en fait c'est pas le vrai-gars…  
-Mais bien sur que non major ! Comment vous voulez que les gens le reconnaissent comme le vrai-gars ? C'est pas possible ! Non, moi je dis qu'il s'est déguisé en vrai-gars, mais que c'est le seul à connaître sa véritable identité !  
-Arrêtez de délirer sergent … Il a sûrement utilisé un autre procédé… Peut être qu'il a tué le vrai-gars et qu'il a pris sa place !  
-C'est ce que je disais colonel !  
-Il est donc des services secrets… peut être que notre vrai-gars est un de nos agents en mission !  
-Ôh mon dieu ! On a assassiné un de nos hommes ! Branle bas de combats, il me faut 3 unités par bar, plus une équipe d'intervention rapide ! On va le retrouver cet assassin et on va lui faire sa fête !  
-A vos ordres ! Une équipe de plus sur le terrain pour tenter de déterrer le corps !  
- Vous vous emballez un peu vite messieurs, c'était une blague…  
-Sous-lieutenant Maes ! On ne rigole pas avec une affaire d'Etat !

* * *

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ? L'alchimiste blond le fixait, les yeux grand ouverts, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Il avait encore la chaleur des lèvres d'Envy sur les siennes, et n'arrivait pas à démêler la foule de sentiment qui se baladait librement dans tout son corps (AUTEUR : notamment vers le secteur du bas-ventre °0° ED : A bah bravo -.- t'es vraiment une perverse fini ! ENVY : xD Wééééé ! )  
-Me dis pas que t'as pas aimé shrimp !  
Envy enroula un de ses doigts autour d'une des mèches d'Edward, et commença à défaire sa veste. Il dévêtit la clavicule gauche du blond et s'amusa à la mordiller, tout en passant une de ses mains sous le baladeur du blond.  
-Envy… L'homonculus fit taire toute protestation en prenant les lèvres de l'alchimiste, qui, contrairement à toute attente, n'offrit aucune résistance aux assauts de la langue d'Envy.

_POV Edward :_

Quand j'ai vu la bouche d'Envy tout prêt de la mienne je n'ai pas réagi. Ni quand il a remis ça, avec la langue cette fois. Remarque ce n'était pas si désagréable… AAAH mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi . Reprends toi Ed, reprends toi… On respire à fond et on évite de penser à ce corps chaud contre le mien… Ni à ces baisers papillons couvrant mon cou, et encore moins que je suis bloqué dans un ascenseur et qu'y a un homonculus qui a une fâcheuse tendance à me faire perdre mes moyens è.é

_Fin du POV_

La boucle du pantalon noir n'avait posé aucun problème aux fins doigts experts d'Envy, qui continuaient d'ailleurs leur exploration du corps de l'alchimiste qui devait se mordre jusqu'au sang pour retenir des gémissements de plaisir.  
Envy se décida enfin à virer le baladeur d'Edward. Il lui susurra au passage à l'oreille :  
-Pourquoi tu résistes ? T'en meurs d'envie…  
-C'est pas bien, lâcha un Ed rougissant. L'homonculus éclata de rire.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est le fait que je sois un mec ? (graaaand sourire pervers)  
-Ben un peu ! Et en plus ça se fait pas dans un ascenseur… et merde je vais quand même pas devoir me justifier sur le fait que j'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi !  
L'homonculus se releva légèrement, et c'est avec son plus beau sourire sadique de circonstance qu'il dit :  
-Alors considère ceci comme… un viol.  
-O.o

Et sans prévenir, l'homonculus prit la virilité d'Edward en main, lui arrachant par la même occasion un petit cri.  
-Aaaah… arrête ça !  
Envy cessa immédiatement ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur la verge de l'alchimiste.  
-è.é qu'est ce que tu fous !  
-Bah je m'arrête -.- t'es chiant à la fin !  
Edward prit soudain d'une pulsion (AUTEUR : huhu), attrapa la tête de l'homonculus et prit possession de ses lèvres. S'engagea alors un combat où aucun des deux duellistes ne luttaient pour sa propre victoire (ED : c'est trop pas compréhensible ta phrase -.- pis en plus t'as des idées pourries ! ENVY : tu dis ça parce que t'es en dessous héhé ED : u.u j'ai pas envie de me faire violer moi ! ENVY : excuse moi mais le palot du siècle c'est toi qui l'a lancé à la base )  
-Tu caches bien ton jeu... remarque c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre…  
Les mouvements de pompes recommencèrent, faisant haleter les 2 partenaires.

Edward planta ses ongles dans le parterre de l'ascenseur, et se cambra sous l'effet des caresses. L'homonculus ne put retenir un sourire, et décida qu'Edward était assez chaud pour passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Envy remplaça sa main par sa bouche et toujours sans quitter son partenaire des yeux… (ENVY : trop fooort, je suis grave un lover)  
Il fit jouer sa langue sur le gland de son amant, il fit courir la coquine (AUTEUR : huhu) sur toute la longueur du sexe d'Edward, lui arranchant des gémissements de plus en plus puissants. La voix d'Edward excitait encore d'avantage Envy, qui accelera ses mouvements, afin de libérer son compagnon. Il ne se fit pas attendre et éjacula dans la bouche de l'homonculus avec un cri rauque de pure extase. L'homonculus se pencha alors sur le jeune garçon et entreprit de redecouvrir sa bouche, carressant sensuellement de ses doigts fins le torse de l'alchimiste, qui répondit au baiser, fougeusement.

_POV Envy :_

Alors que je prends le contrôle du baiser, de ton corps, tu fonds contre moi, te soumettant totalement. Et quand, enfin, tu t'étends sur le sol, ton débardeur déchiré, ma bouche agace ton téton durci et tu t'étires contre moi avec tant d'abandon que je suis à deux doigts de perdre toute raison.  
Tu gémis et le son va droit à mon sexe vibrant. L'extase n'est pas loin, vraiment pas, alors je tourne la tête et pose mon oreille contre ta poitrine pour écouter le rythme fou de ton cœur. Et avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, je murmure ton prénom :  
- Edward… Oh, Edward.  
Ma voix est saturée de passion, de désir et d'émerveillement. Je veux que ce moment dure éternellement, je veux te faire connaître un plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais connu avant mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas tenir encore très longtemps. Et au vu de tes mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques et de ta respiration pantelante, je peux dire que tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps non plus.  
Comprenant mon désir, tu écartes automatiquement les jambes pour m'entourer avant de pousser un de tes adorables gémissements. Je me penche pour en capturer le son avant de le laisser résonner jusque dans mon âme.  
- J'ai envie de toi, Edward. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
En réponse, tu écartes tes jambes un peu plus et je m'installe plus comfortablement encore contre le creux parfait de tes hanches. Cette nouvelle intimité envoie une décharge de pur plaisir brûlant à travers mon corps et comme l'orgasme se rapproche je me déplace pour m'installer avec un genou de part et d'autre de tes cuisses et je te présente mes doigts que tu lèches avec avidité. Bon sang tu ne te rends pas compte à combien c 'est érotique... J'adore ça. Et de nouveau, je goûte ta peau. Tes yeux magnifiques se voilent un moment avant de se fermer et un autre de tes délicieux gémissements franchit tes lèvres. Je pose ta main au niveau de mon torse et quand tu sens le rythme de mon cœur, tu ouvres grand les yeux.

- C'est l'effet que tu as sur moi, shrimp, vas falloir t'y faire.  
Mes doigts humides sont occupés maintenant, touchant ton entrée, te préparant tandis que je bouge comme si j'étais déjà en toi. Mes doigts s'enfoncent et tu ondules, tu gémis. Tu halètes, tu supplies maintenant et ça me rend pratiquement fou. Mais quand tu vas pour te retourner, je t'arrête immédiatement…. Je veux te faire face. J'en ai besoin. Il faut que tu saches que c'est moi. Il faut que tu me vois. Il faut que ce soit ta dernière décision consciente et je me place contre toi avant de cesser tout mouvement.  
Tes yeux d'or, scintillants et assombris par le désir sont écarquillés et rivés aux miens. Quand je suis, enfin, totalement en toi, c'est moi qui ne peux supporter l'intensité du moment. Je garde les paupières baissées pendant un long moment et le gémissement que j'entends, cette fois, sort de ma bouche. Et quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, mon corps bouge dans la chaleur de ton corps.  
Nous sommes tous les deux incapables de raisonner désormais, nos mouvements sont rapides et fluides. La pression augmente avec notre passion. Je tends la main pour la refermer autour de ton sexe et je bouge mon poignet au même rythme que nos corps. Et quand je sens l'orgasme exploser du plus profond de mon âme, je crie ton nom et tu atteins l'extase, toi aussi.  
Et puis c'est le noir.

_Fin du POV_

* * *

**Fin du point of vue de Vivy et fin du chapitre II, mais malheureusement pour vous, comme toute fic qui se respecte, vous avez le droit aux quelques mots de cloture de la bouffonne qui vous sert d'auteur.  
Tout d'abord, excusez pour les quelques fautes qui traînent, personne n'est parfait (errare humnum est) comme dirait l'autre vieille chouette de prof de latin (pas vrai slothii que tu l'aimes la grillet.)  
**

**Ensuite le chapitre 3 est bientôt fini (je fais tout en même temps.)  
Et personnellement, je trouve que le lemon ne colle pas très bien avec la personnalité d'Envy, mais je me suis dit aussi qu'un peu de douceur et- de romantisme ne ferait pas de mal à cette fic et que comme ça, en plus, ma sista serait contente.**

**Review ? Votre avis m'intéresse (ED : t'as oublié le 'pas' comme slothii)  
Amicalement votre,  
Gothii**


	3. Où la vie suit son cours

_RDV au 7ème étage :_

**La suite, encore et toujours la suite, après un lemon bien fatiguant et un tas de blagues pourries... J'espère que vous êtes contents de me revoir (ED : elle a de l'espoir la pauvre fille...). Bref, trêve de futilités, passons à la raison qui nous réunit tous ici pour ce grand moment, je vais marier (en accord avec la communauté yaoïste) Edward et Envy, avec ou contre leur volonté... (ED : °0° nan pas ça ENVY : #tout blanc# Pitié, arrêtez là U.U)... C'est bon je blague -.- je les marie pas...**

**Bonne lecture '.-**

III) Où la vie suit son cours

-Ôh ! (J'ai dit Ôh) ! ÔÔÔÔÔh . vous allez m'écouter à la fin !  
Maes, cloué à la porte du bureau, contenait (ou plutôt essayait de contenir) les assauts répétés des gradés, qui avaient décidé d'en découdre avec l'agent X, et de venger l'honneur et la vie de leur recrue…  
-Mais euh ! C'était une blagueuh T.T arrêtez quoi ! Soyez raisonnables!

Mustang dans son coin se tenait les côtes (AUTEUR : de rire, je précise, il est pas en train de nous faire un malaise), en voyant son ami aux prises avec les vieux militaires.  
-Sous-lieutenant ! Laissez nous passer voyons ! A moins que vous ne soyez impliqué dans cette affaire…

(Regard suspicieux de tout le monde vers Hugues)  
-O.o NAAAN ! Chui clean j'ai rien à me reprocher… Mais c'était une blagueuh (re-crise de larmes, et re-forcing de la porte)  
-C'est ce qu'on dit ! Messieurs je vous laisse le soin de régler cette affaire de trahison, au sein même de notre quartier général, pendant ce temps, je prends avec moi quelques hommes pour aller enquêter sur le terrain.  
-Nooon ç.ç Roy dit quelque chose !  
Celui-ci secoua la tête, un sourire des plus déplaisants aux lèvres, et lâcha :  
-Quand on dit une connerie, faut assumer jusqu'au bout …  
-Traître ç.ç je te hais è.é  
-Moi aussi je t'aime… à toute à l'heure !  
(Jambes et bras de Hugues qui remuent dans tous les sens, porté par les militaires qui semblent avoir retrouvé leur première jeunesse)

* * *

Edward s'était rhabillé le plus vite possible en entendant le ronronnement de la machine. Ils allaient peut être pouvoir sortir de là (AMEN), et en plus, il allait pouvoir se retrouver loin d'Envy qu'il considérait coupable (ED : è.é coupable ! A MORT l'homonculus! E NVY : Hé là, calme la crevette ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! AUTEUR : Vous êtes des irresponsables ! Vous en avez bien profité au final ! ED : M'en fous, c'est vrai que c'est sa faute, il avait qu'à pas me chauffer ! ENVY : #tire la langue)  
Envy, qui reste un mystère pour la confrérie des yaoïstes dans sa façon de se déshabiller et de se rhabiller en un clin d'œil, semblait plongé dans ses pensées… tiens d'ailleurs, on va y faire un pti tour...

_POV Envy :_

La crevette m'avait laissé de sacrées empreintes sur tout le corps… Et dire que je m'étais retenu u.u ça sert à quoi que je sois le seul à faire des efforts (remarquez que si j'en avais pas fait, bah je le bouffais tout cru °0°.)  
Ed semblait un peu troublé… Et depuis notre « récréation » (AUTEUR : t'as de ces métaphores toi…) il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole… A croire que c'était ma faute ! Il n'est jamais content… RAaaaaH il m'énerve !  
En tout cas, le point positif de l'histoire, c'est que l'ascenseur dans un élan de bonté, avait redémarré. Heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas fait le coup en pleine action xD ! (AUTEUR : et là c'est ZE crise de fou rire tellement que c'est ridicule).

_POV Edward :_

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser (AUTEUR : et pas que ta tête mon chou °0° ENVY : -.- mais elle est déchaînée aujourd'hui celle là !)  
Les idées se bousculaient à l'intérieur, et même pas la peine d'essayer de les classer, c'était comme avec les papiers de Mustang, plus on les range, plus y en a partout . ... Mais elles arrivaient toutes à la même conclusion (ENVY : tantsan ...SUSPENCE DE LA MORT QUI TUE TES SOEEEUUUURS AUTEUR : Ah bah y a pas que moi qui suis en forme aujourd'hui à ce que je vois) ... Je m'étais fait baiser par un homonculus qui se trouve être mon demi-frère... Dans un ascenseur en plus ç.ç Ah bah bravo, Ed, tu cumules, tu cumules en ce moment...Je suis sûr qu'en fait c'est une machination diabolique créee par les aliens... non non plutôt par Envy ... D'abord il fait en sorte que l'ascenseur se coince (ou alors il a des complices dans Central... ouais une piste à creuser), ensuite il feint la panique, puis la dolance, et ensuite il me ... Enfin bref ! Et 15 minutes après la fin (AUTEUR : huhu t'as pas envie de dire de quoi hein ! GENE !) . Enfin après la fin de l'action l'ascenseur redémarre...

_Fin du POV._

Ils sentaient les vibrations dans tout leur corps, la machine les remontant lentement (et ptêtre pas si sûrement que ça...) vers la lumière. A travers le trou qu'Edward avait fait (quel génie xD) les deux compagnons voyaient défiler les tuyaux, les fils électriques, de la crasse sur les murs, une vieille chaussette, un fil à linge, un squelette, un album photos avec une gamine dedans, une soucoupe volante, des playmobils et un tube de vaseline... (ED : O.o ENVY : bah qu'est ce que tu crois shrimp, on est pas les premiers à avoir fait ça dans un ascenseur #il est content en plus en disant ça).

La machine atteint sa destination finale avec un joli petit « ding » et re tantsan comme dirait Envy, l'ouverture des portes… La lumière les éblouie (WOOOSH ¤ ting) (1), et Envy s'écroula sur le pas de l'ascenseur dans un râle :  
-Lumièèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèreeeee ! Sortiiiiiiiiiiir !  
-On est VIVANT ! Et je n'aurai plus à te supporter (#pure extase )  
- ça c'est pas cool shrimp …  
-Dis ?  
-Vi mon chou ?  
-C'est normal qu'on soit sur le toit de Central ?  
(LE grand silence de l'année °0° plus fort que tous les autres grand silence de cette fic pourri)  
-SALETE DE MERDE DE MACHINE ! JE VAIS TE DESTROY !  
-Naaaan Envy arrête on va devoir redescendre en rappel !

La scène valait vraiment le détour : Edward accroché à la ceinture de l'homonculus (ENVY : -.-o c'est quoi ces conneries, j'ai pas de ceinture… AUTEUR : Bah tant pis tantsan jme fais Dieu et pouf je te fais une ceinture !), tentant de détruire la machine à coup de pied, lui criant des choses et d'autres… (ENVY : Ôh oui mon amour prend moi ?)  
Quand Edward eut vaincu l'irrésistible attrait d'Envy pour tout ce qui touche à la destruction gratuite, ils tentèrent ensemble de trouver une solution pour venir à bout de ce problème… Enfin, Edward essaya et Envy piqua un roupillon au soleil.

Le petit blond réfléchissait à voix haute et éliminait au fur et à mesure les possibles hypothèses…  
-Reprendre l'ascenseur… Naaan (boum boum boum le pti cœur tout rouge d'Ed qui a trop la flippe de faire une rechute avec Envy ;p). Transmuter un toboggan géant et se laisser glisser dedans pour arriver en bas…Pas classe…Sauter avec pleins de salto (#s'approche du bord#) NAAAAN ! Trop haut bonjour l'état à l'atterrissage…Prendre des fringues et en faire un parachute…nan plus je tiens pas à me retrouver à walp (#regard suspicieux vers Envy#)… reste plus qu'une seule solution mais je voulais pas en arriver là…On doit attendre les secours je vais encore devoir me le coltiner un peu plus (#crise de désespoir…)

-Ta gueule le nain y en a qui pionce ici…

_POV ED :_

-Ta gueule le nain y en a qui pionce ici…  
Je regardais la fine silhouette d'Envy couchée sur le gravier. J'ai beau dire, qu'est ce qu'il est canon... ça me fait mal de le dire… Et d'y penser aussi… Surtout au niveau de l'entrejambe…  
Ce qui me chiffonne aussi, c'est que c'est carrément moi qui lui ai ouvert mes jambes… (ENVY : rectification : c'est toi tout seul, sans aucune nuance, qui m'a ouvert tes jambes ED : Bon c'est un peu vrai #-.-#). Mais sur le moment j'en avais tellement envie… et maintenant je ne sais pas si je dois le regretter ou m'en réjouir… J'eus soudain une pulsion (ENVY : dans ton pantalon ? huhu), je m'approchai de lui et…

_FIN du POV :_

(Transition très subtile entre 2 POV)

_POV Envy :_

Je profitais de la douce chaleur du soleil, quand une ombre vint obscurcir mon champ de vision. C'est très chiant quand on veut bronzer tranquillement.  
-Hum…Envy ?  
Ah tiens c'est la crevette qui me parle… elle a décidé de faire la paix ?  
Je sentis soudain un corps chaud contre le mien. Bah, s'il a envie d'un câlin…

Il avait posé sa tête sur mon torse, et je voyais ses cheveux blonds se soulever au rythme de ma respiration. Je passai une de mes mains dans son dos et commençai à le lui caresser doucement. Il émit un soupir d'aise, et cela me fit bizarrement chaud au cœur, de voir que je pouvais être tendre moi aussi…  
-Je suis désolé Envy… me murmura t'il dans un souffle, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je sais plus trop où j'en suis… Ca va trop vite…  
-Chuuut… déjà que t'as pourri ma sieste…

Il releva alors sa délicieuse petite frimousse (ENVY : . pourquoi tu me fais dire des trucs comme ça ! AUTEUR : TROP choupi °0°) Et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La situation est pas si merdique que ça en fin de compte

_FIN du POV_

* * *

**Et SURPRISE ! °0° Fin du chapitre 3...**

**Donc voilà comme je l'ai dit au début, ce chapitre est plus court que les deux autres… mais bon c'est pas grave je me rattraperai sur les prochains (n'est-ce pas que je peux le faire ? )  
Alors j'attends vos commentaires. Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu ? Déplu****? (C'est le plus important ce sont les contrariés qui font avancer le monde... Mais m'incendiez pas trop la gueule, j'ai souffert quand même un peu... U.U)**

**Mais pour l'amour du ciel (et d'Envy, ça a quand même plus de poids) LAISSEZ MOI VOS ADRESSE-MAIL SINON JE PEUX PAS REPONDRE A VOS REVIEWS (et ça me fait mal au coeur...) EXCEPTION FAITE pour ceux que je connais déjà bien xD et dont je connais l'adresse par coeur...**

Amicalement votre,  
Gothii


	4. Ca s'en va et ça revient

_RDV au 7ème étage :_

**TANTSAN °0° the return of Gothii !  
Le chapitre 4 s'est fait attendre plusieurs mois, mais je pensais réellement arrêter cette fic sur le chapitre 3, mais seuls les crétins changent pas d'avis (et c'est mon avis je vois pas pourquoi j'en changerai.)  
Donc, j'ai fait quelques modifs dans les chapitres précédents pour les mettre à jour, supprimer les fautes qui traînaient (et y en avaient un paquet -0-). On se tait, on attache sa ceinture, parce que ça_ Recommence..._**

IV) Ca s'en va et ça revient

Seul. Il était seul, accroupi contre le mur de sa cellule capitonnée, les bras maintenus par la camisole que les soldats lui avaient passé de force, sur l'ordre des généraux, en quête de l'agent X et de son fameux crime... Même s'il n'était là que depuis quelques heures tout au plus, Maes commençait presque à sentir la barbe de 3 jours s'étaler sur son visage de papa poule, et de militaire un peu plus que bidon. C'était humiliant d'être traîté comme un taré de première, bien que son comportement n'avait pas laissé d'autre alternative que la mise en hôpital psychiatrique, provisoirement du moins." Vraiment aucun humour ces vioques" râlait il en se grattant le menton contre son épaule (AUTEUR : J'avoue que c'est pas très pratique de se gratter avec les bras liés dans le dos, donc si vous avez une astuce maison, prévenez moi ça m'intéresse ENVY : Moi je sais ! Faut s'appeller Shiva et avoir plein de bras °0° ED : NYAAA t'imagines tout ce qu'on peut faire avec plein de bras ? ENVY ! Ouais ! Trop pleins de choses ! Style repasser plus de caleçons à la fois ! Alala que c'est machiavélique . AUTEUR : Err... je pense pas que c'est de ça qu'il voulait parler le nabot... ED : bah si 'o' tu vois autres choses toi ? AUTEUR : -.- Pauvres petites âmes perdues...) ...

Et puis, même, disons le sans censure, il se faisait chier comme un rat mort dans cette cellule de merde toute blanche et seul au monde. D'ailleurs, grande question métaphysique à laquelle tu pourras jamais répondre (et même si tu peux y répondre tu te la fermes parceque sinon toute ma théorie sur la débilitude profonde des jeunes en France tombe à l'eau .), POURQUOI LES CELLULES DES FOUS SONT ELLES INVARIABLEMENT BLANCHES ? Pourquoi pas en rose ? Y a des conventions dessus ou quoi ? "N'empêche ça doit être cool une cellule rose... Quoi que je sortirais traumatisé des Barbies à vie... Et ma pauvre-petite-Elysa-chérie-sans-son-papounet, elle jouera à quoi ? Au power ranger ?" Se demanda Maes, profondément troublé... Après réflexion, il en déduisait qu'il se faisait toujours autant chier ici. Donc, tout à fait logiquement, il devait sortir pour aller ailleurs et moins se faire chier. Et encore par une profonde réflexion magnifique et intense, si l'on suit le schéma narratif de mon histoire, il devait s'échapper. Hop Hop, il pique les clés, il court il court à travers la ville en rigolant comme un tordu, il va se prendre un ptit remontant au bar et il va niquer la gueule de Roy en bon joueur qu'il est, pour se venger... Bon plan bon plan... Il s'apprêtait déjà à se lever pour le mettre à exécution, quand il se souvint (Ôh MIRACLE °0°) qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de l'asile comme d'un supermarché. (ED : Euh, je veux pas te contredire mais sortir d'un supermarché c'est vachement dur quand même... Faut pas se perdre dans les rayons °0° Une fois j'ai perdu ma maman dedans, Walala comme j'ai eu trop peur . ENVY : Huhu... AUTEUR : -.- je sens la blague débile du golmon qui va sortir ENVY : °0° Arrête de démolir mon effet de blague/surprise ! ED : #il continu# et hier j'ai mangé une pomme verte ; mais y avait un asticot dedans... AUTEUR : Bon tu la sors ta blague Envy ? J'aimerais bien reprendre. ENVY : Attends ça veut pas sortir 0 ! ED : t'es constipé de la vanne ?)... Je reviens à mon histoire du supermarché. Donc il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir. Pas si bon plan que ça en fait. Enfin si, il avait peut être une idée...

Votre mission si vous l'acceptez : Fuir de la cellule toute blanche qui pue le détergeant. Pour cela vous disposez : de rien du tout sauf de votre tête (qui vous servira pas à grand chose je l'admets, mais c'est pas mon problème j'ai des ordres moi). Bonne chance agent double GUM (pour Gradé Ultra Maladroit). Ce message s'auto-détruira dans 5236 jours, selon sa biodégradabilité. Ne pas jeter sur la voie publique. Achevé d'imprimer le 7 juin 1745 à Triffouilli-sur-Seine.

Maes referma sa tête où se déroulait cette intrigue passionnante, chaussa ses lunettes noires qui n'existaient pas, fit craquer ses doigts comme il pouvait et cracha par terre. Puis, digne d'un des chef d'oeuvre du 7ème art, il brailla. (ED : ça casse un peu le côté ultra viril... AUTEUR : ta gueule c'est fait pour. ENVY : -.-" AUTEUR : quoi ? T'as un problème avec mes contrastes ultra saisissants ?). Il brailla, tout et n'importe quoi, de sa plus jolie voix, mais personne ne vint. Il brailla encore plus fort, mais toujours personne. Il commençait à avoir mal à la gorge, alors il arrêta de s'égosiller pour rien. " Je suis débile, ça doit être insonorisé leur bordel...se dit-il déçu, à moins que... j'ai une autre idée... Merde j'en ai plus... Ah si... Elle est pourrie, mais bon au point où j'en suis". Il se leva, fit quelques bonds un peu partout, puis s'écroula en criant.

(Attention, ce qui va suivre est à ne sutout pas reproduire chez vous, ou à faire sans la présence d'un professionnel... Et aussi à ne pas trop y faire gaffe : je préviens la petite population fanfictieuse que tout ceci est absolument impossible et extrèmement débile. Merci)

Il s'écroula dans un cri abominable de par sa souffrance et sa puissance. Il se mit sur le dos en secouant les pieds, puis se relâcha entièrement, la langue pendante sur le côté et les yeux clos, dos à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la porte pivoter silencieusement (ED : euh je pense que... AUTEUR : la ferme je sais... ENVY : tu sais quoi ? AUTEUR : qu'on peut pas entendre une porte qui s'ouvre silencieusement... ED : Héhé tu l'as dit ! AUTEUR : merde... ENVY : WAAAA °0° Tu maîtrises la technique des oxymores ! AUTEUR : euh, oui certes... #rattrapage catastrophe# Bien sûr que oui, on est une pro ou on l'est pas. Nan mais ! ED : Ouais ouais, sauve les apparences...). C'était apparemment un infirmier, même si Maes ne pouvait pas le savoir, vu qu'il était dos à la porte rappellons le... L'infirmier tout de blanc vêtu #pour pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes# s'approcha du corps de Maes, inquiet. C'était un ptit jeune sans expérience, qui paniquait un peu en voyant un de ses supérieurs sous sa surveillance faire une syncope. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Maes, qui dans un cri rageur, lui envoya... sa pantoufle à la gueule (ED : et elle vient d'où ta pantoufle ? Elle est tombée du ciel ? AUTEUR : Tout à fait c'est la pantoufle de Dieu °0° Il jouait au foot et PAF elle est partie . C'est con hein ? ENVY : Ah oui c'est pas de chance...). A moitié assommé par le choc et par l'odeur, le jeunot recula dans une retraite stratégique vers la porte, et Maes, voyant sa seule chance de s'échapper lui passer sous le nez, le mit K.O.

**Ralenti de l'action**

" Pour cela vous disposez : de rien du tout sauf de votre tête"  
Y a une petite lueur qui fait ¤ TING dans l'oeil de Hugues. C'est un killer désormais, il est prêt à tuer et à utiliser sa botte secrète... "Je suis un killer, et je suis prêt à tuer et à utiliser ma botte secrète"... Et c'est dans un magnifique retourné rectiligne-courbe-curviligne-avec-des-variantes-de-bleu-foncé qu'il fit à l'infirmier, ce que couramment nous appellons 'la feinte à Zizou', c'est à dire, comme tout le monde s'y attend... Le COUP DE BOULE °0° (ENVY : Elle vient de mettre la musique en plus c'te bouffonne...). Il retomba aussitôt sur le cul. "Putain ce batard a la tête dure...". Mais, déterminé, il ré-attaqua immédiatement et pendant que l'infirmier pas doué courait (ou plutôt chancelait) vers la porte, il fit un truc vachement viscieux... un croque en jambe. Mais pas n'importe quel croque en jambe. LE croque en jambe de la mort qui tue tout même ton chat (AUTEUR : T'as pas de chat ? Achète le chat, Achète le chat, tu verras, tu deviendras gaga °0° ENVY : traumatisée par Sebasto apparemment...), et le ptit jeune s'étala comme une merde sur les matelas blancs de la cellule où Maes sautillait de joie (MAES : Tiens ! Ca rebondit huhu). Il s'éclata encore quelques instants pendant que l'homme en blanc faisait le mort, terrifié par le taré qui risquait de lui pourir sa vie et sa carrière d'une minute à l'autre. Et puis, pour finir en beauté, il lui fit 'la feinte à Maïté' : il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur lui en s'exclamant : "FAMEUX hé ?"... (AUTEUR : Pour info je donne des cours de selfdéfense-des-célébrités-de-partout le vendredi soir, après les cours de lettres romantiques au Panda de namour). K.O ... L'ancêtre du catch dans ce monde était né (ENVY : Larmes d'émotion).

(Vous pouvez éteindre le pc et reprendre une activité normale bonsoir) Merci PPDF pour cette petite précision, mais tant qu'à faire avant d'éteindre vous finissez de lire le chapitre que je suis en train de me faire chier à taper de préférence s'il-vous-plaît ? Retour à la réalité, si on peut appeler ça une réalité.  
Restait à Maes à se débarrasser de sa camisole, sans quoi il risquait de faire un peu tâche et surtout de pas être très opérationnel. Mais voilà, second problème métaphysique : comment on se débarasse d'une camisole sans bras et sans aide ? Réponse : On se démerde.  
Nous laissons quelques instants notre ami Maes à ses idées absurdes mais néammoins vitales devant la porte baillante de sa cellule, pour nous intéresser quand même un peu au sort de nos protagos (ENVY : Ben ouais ! c'est nous les héros à la base !), toujours coincés sur leur toit.

* * *

/XxX/ _Break - Break_/XxX/

-Ma crevette ?  
-M'appelle pas comme ça ducon -.-, répondit joyeusement la crevette en question  
-Bon, Edward ?  
-Vi ? Je t'écoute, toute façon j'ai que ça à foutre alors...

Edward s'étala encore un peu plus sur l'homonculus, et lui ficha une touffe de cheveux dans la gueule. Il faisait beau, chose étonnante, parceque d'habitude dans ce genre de situation, l'auteur-débile-de-nature-qui-a-pas-apprécié-la-vanne-de-tout-à-l-heure fait pleuvoir des cordes sur les deux tourtereaux.

-Donc jte disais : j'ai faim.  
-Passionnant.  
-Tu me demandes pas de quoi ?  
-Nan, je veux pas savoir que t'as envie de me... enfin de.  
- °0° comment t'as deviné ?  
- -.-" J'ai dit ça au pif ...

**(5 minutes +tard)**

-Ma crevette ?  
- Oui mon choupinet d'amour ?  
- ÔOOhh ! Je peux t'appeler comme ça mainan alors ?  
-Va te faire ... -.-'  
-J'ai chaud.  
-Génial, t'as encore envie de me sauter ?  
-Héhé ! Le nabot se lâche :D  
-J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, tu me saoules depuis un quart d'heure...

**(5 minutes encore + tard)**

-Alors pourquoi tu restes avachi sur mon torse ?  
-Parceque t'es moelleux è.é  
-Ah.

**(5 minutes toujours encore + tard)**

-Ma crevette ?  
-... #Répond plus il en a marre#  
-Nan mais je vais pas encore te faire une proposition malhonnete.  
-Dis toujours ?  
-Comment on va descendre ?  
-Je suis trop grillé pour réfléchir.  
-Ca m'avance bien ça.

**(5 min... Merde vous avez compris à force)**

-Ma crev...  
-Ta gueule, quoi ?  
-Tu m'en veux ?  
-A propos ?  
-Ben dans l'ascenceur quand je t'ai...  
-Tais-toi.  
-Tu m'en veux alors ?  
-Non.  
- ? Tu m'en diras tant.  
-J'ai honte c'est tout...

**(Grand silence #Ca faisait longtemps#)**

-Tu regrettes alors ? grimaça le brun  
-Et toi ?

- ?  
-Putain t'en as de ces questions débiles x0x  
-Ben à la base c'est la tienne.  
-Si tu veux tout savoir, je regrette le moins du monde, je me suis bien éclaté !

Le petit blond se retourna sur le ventre, pour regarder Envy en face, qui souriait comme un bienheureux, cela dit en passant. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il joue les insensibles ? Ne voyait il pas l'impasse psychologique dans laquelle était Edward ? Comment trouver une conclusion à tout ça ? Fallait il continuer, quitte à souffrir un peu plus, ou tout arrêter en ignorant les soubresauts de son coeur ? Est-ce que Brandon sortira avec Cindy ? Et qui a balancé que Nicky parcequ'elle a bu tout le champomy ? Et pourquoi Jessica a giflé Brian ? Vous pourrez le découvrir bientôt dans le prochain épisode "d'amour et d'edo fraîche" et la prochaine fois que je parlerais des 2 gus là... (AUTEUR : Big up à MA pub de la soupe et de la ptite vieille trop choupie °0°)...

* * *

/XxX/_ Maes la menace_/XXX/

Le sous-lieutenant de Brigade se promenait joyeusement dans la ville, le nez en l'air et les cheveux au vent, très content de lui. Les deux manches de sa camisole pendaient lamentablement, déchirées des 2 côtés de son corps, cachant ses 2 bras ballants. Il avait en définitive trouvé le moyen de s'en débrasser, en se frottant contre les murs du couloir bétonnés ET crépités, lui permettant de coupigner ses liens de tissus. Sortir avait été plus que facile (REGLE 1 : Si c'est trop facile pour être vrai... Alors fonce °0°), l'asile n'étant pas gardé durant les heures de repas, mis à part le jeune infirmier, qui dormait paisiblement, le pouce dans la bouche à l'ancienne place de Maes. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé ça d'un très bon goût de lui mettre son slip sur la tête, me demandait pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas dans son petit cerveau... (AUTEUR : Et encore heureux...). Il avait bien trouvé le chemin de la sortie, car celle-ci était flêchée par des écriteaux divers qui brillaient dans le noir (ENVY : °0° My dreaaaam ! ED : Avec, t'auras plus peur du noir ? -.-).A présent, il était dehors, heureux de vivre.

Qu'allait il faire ? Toute une vie devant lui, de baise, de drogue, de boisson, de luxure... "Putain, je suis à peine sorti que j'ai l'impression d'y être resté des siècles... C'est fou ce que la prison change la vie des gens °0°" Dit celui qui a passé en tout et pour tout 3 heures dans une cellule. "Et maintenant je fais quoi ?" Cette question qui avait dirigé toute sa vie resurgissait de nouveau, toujours là, mais jamais au bon moment. Son cheminement solitaire le mena devant un magazin de jouets en bois, où il détecta une petite poupée vernis aux longs cils recourbés, qui plairait sans doute à son amour de gamine. Il la voyait déjà, un sourire illuminant son joli petit visage, déchirer avec une rage féroce (que seul les enfants pressés de découvrir leur cadeau ont) le papier emballage (ED : Hala... Folle jeunesse et pauvre France...) et lui la regardant amoureusement en se tordant les mains la bouche en "ch'min d'oeuf" comme dirait un certain prof chelou -.- ... Quel beau tableau... Il eut presque envie de chialer, mais se retint. Il fallait déjà acheter la poupinette en bois. Et pour cela, il fallait traverser la route où roulaient un bon milliers de voitures à au moins 254 km/h (ED : Origine marseillaise ? AUTEUR : sans doute -.-).

En réalité, la rue était quasi déserte, vu que tout le monde était en train de se remplir la panse. Mais il fallait quand même traverser la route. Maes avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des voies automobiles, que ce soit des régionales, des départemetales, des autoroutes à 7 voies, ou un chemin de campagne où un papi passe avec son tracteur tous les 4 du mois.  
En parlant de papi, une petite vieille s'apprêtait à traverser la rue. "Elle a pas peur elle". Elle tourna rapidement la tête de droite à gauche sans vraiment regarder (Hugues la soupçonnait d'être totalement miope) par réflexe il s'avança sur le goudron d'un pas mal assuré. Notre homme eut tout juste le temps de voir arriver le camion, que la petite vieille n'avait bien certainement pas calculé.

* * *

_Allons faire un tour dans un autre coin ... #:::# Vive le vent ..._

**1ère dizaine d'hommes** : Colonel Bohort

-Un peu ge gerfs cho'ats ! On va retcrouver che corps ! A'ez ! Vous êkes 'a fierké ge ''armée ! (-traduction : " Un peu de nerfs soldats ! On va retrouver ce corps ! Allez ! Vous êtes la fierté de l'armée ! ")

Les fouilles se poursuivaient depuis le matin sans faiblir, enfin du point du vue de Bohort, le vieux colonel borgne qui, bien tranquillement avachi dans une chaise longue, encourageait de la voix ses hommes. Ils avaient commencé par le parc de la ville, pensant qu'attaquer immédiatement les jardins des particuliers risquerait de ne pas passer inaperçu, et attirerait l'attention du meurtrier X . Du côté des soldats eux-même, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir : manier des pelles, des pioches et des rateaux n'était pas dans leur formation, ni pour la plupart dans leurs compétences. La chaleur ambiante les endormait et leur faisait avoir des visions. Un crut même apercevoir un taré en camisole déchirée regarder fixement la route. Le plus troublant c'est qu'il resemblait étrangement au lieutenant Maes.

-J'ai quelque chose ! une dent !

Tous les regards plein d'espoir des soldats se tournèrent vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots (AUTEUR : faut les comprendre, ils en ont ras le cul de creuser le sol pour retrouver un cadavre qu'existe pas, alors s'ils trouvent vite fait un corps, peu importe son origine, ils pourront retourner glander à Central, sous la bénédiction des climatiseurs...)

-Deux dents ! Plein de dents ! Un dent... un dentier -.-"

Bohort se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et tendit la main d'un geste impérieux :  
-'ais 'oi woir h'a 'etit... (Traduction : Fais moi voir ça petit...)

Il prit et retourna l'objet dans sa main, l'observant au soleil, à l'ombre, debout, assis, couché (Nan là j'exagère). Puis finalement, il déclara avec un grand sourire sans dents, que le soldat en question avait retrouvé son dentier de 89, ou "un qui lui ressemble drôlement..."). Sans plus de cérémonie, il le fourra dans sa bouche, sous le regard médusé (et dégouté) des hommes pleins de terre et de bouillasse, avec des brins d'herbes dans les cheveux.

-TOUT le monde retourne bosser ! Bande de tire-au-flanc ! (- Avec des dents, il peut crier 2 fois plus mainan...)

**2ème dizaine d'hommes** : Sergent Ritsh

Quand le gérant du bar, Mr. Grossbitte (ENVY : t'as de ces noms toi... AUTEUR : -.- j'ai un nom de famille pourri, je me venge sur les autres mwahaha...) vit débarquer dans son établissement une cohorte de militaires, il crut que le débarquement en Normandie recommençait. En fait, il ne crut rien du tout, car il fut plaqué au sol par un des soldats, qui le mit en joug de son arme de service.

-Nous savons que vous cachez ici un dangereux criminel ! Ne résistez pas ou nous ouvrirons le feu !

Etant d'une nature passive, et un peu grasouillette également, Mr. Grossbitte ne bougea pas (et de toute façon je crois qu'il n'en avait pas la possibilité...), mais demanda d'une voix un peu étranglée, sous les yeux hébétés des quelques ivrognes étalés sur le comptoir :  
-Je ne cache personne ! Et même si je voulais, je le mettrais où moi ? Y a pas de place ici.  
-C'est ce que nous allons voir. Soldats, fouillez-moi tout ça... et virez les loques humaines là... ordonna le Sergent Ritsh d'une voix forte en désignant les personnes étalées la tête dans leur alcool (S'ils sont comme ça c'est pas à cause du jus de Goyave... ou alors y avait pas que de la goyave dedans -.-'").

Ritsh ne croyait pas tellement à cette histoire d'agent X et de meurtre. C'était une personne réfléchie et rationnelle, et l'idée même d'une pareille action le laissait froid. Non, il n'y croyait pas le moins du monde. En revanche, il était persuadé que les extraterrestres étaient derrière tout ça. Fan de Science-fiction depuis sa petite enfance, ils connaissaient par coeur toutes les astuces des petits hommes verts pour envahir la Terre, et devant ce nouveau mystère, il n'avait aucun doute concernant cette affaire. Bien évidemment, il n'avait fait partager à personne ses hypothèses, on l'aurait traité de fou... déjà que même sa femme (un amour de bonne femme) supportait difficilement les soucoupes volantes miniatures qu'il avait accroché au plafond de leur chambre à coucher, alors ses supérieurs riraient bien de ses idées, et ses subordonnés ne le respecteraient plus du tout. Tant pis pour eux, ils verront bien quand les martiens débarqueront, et qu'ils se feront tous détruire par les rayons Gamma, tandis que lui sera caché dans son abri anti-nucléaire...

La voix d'un de ses soldats le tira de ses pensées chelous :  
-Sergent : On a rien trouvé. Mais Hujun, Palissy et Raidor sont coincés dans la cave.  
-Coincés dans la... Comment ça ?  
-L'échelle a cassé, et ils n'atteignent pas le haut...

Le sergent soupira.  
-Tirez-les dans ce cas... Et embarquez-moi le patron, je suis certain qu'il a un tas de chose à nous dire.  
-Ah bon ? (- Mr. Grossbitte)

Et ils l'emportèrent dans le silence de ce samedi midi, trop chaud pour être tout à fait normal, ronchonnant parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment que leurs recherches ne faisaient que débuter...

* * *

**FIN du chapitre 4 °0° Mais non pleurez pas !  
Y en a encore un !**

**Et je tenais juste à vous faire partager une petite citation d'ALLAIS que j'aime beaucoup :  
"L'homme est plein d'imperfections mais on ne peuit que se montrer indulgent si l'on songe à l'époque où il fut créé"  
(et tu peux cliquer sur la suite... Quand y aura une suite °0°)**

**Amicalement votre,  
Gothii**


	5. J'en connais qui sont

_RDV au 7ème étage :_

**Encore un chapitre et un tas de conneries à mon actif, have a good time et répondez moi franchement : est-ce que ça vous gonfle mes parenthèses dans l'histoire ? VOTRE AVIS PARCE QUE JE LE VEUX °0° ! ET PARCE QUE VOUS LE VALEZ BIEN )  
YEAH on se retrouve en bas de la page ! (Lemon au prochain chapitre...)**

V) " Les plus désespérés sont les chants les plus beaux et j'en sais d'immortels qui sont de purs sanglots " A. de Musset

Le camion fonçait à toute vitesse vers la petite vieille qui continuait son bonhomme de chemin à petits pas, pas pressée pour un sou. La scène se déroula au ralenti, comme dans les films d'action. Maes se sentit pousser des ailes, et l'adrenaline augmenta de façon prodigieuse dans son sang. Il n'était pas un héros, mais de là à laisser une mamie se faire transformer en carpette par un 3 tonnes, il y avait une certaine marge. Il se précipita, aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient vers le milieu de la route. Le klaxon du camion résonna, ainsi que les jurons de son conducteur, les pneux crissèrent, et la furtive pensée d'un "mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?" traversa l'esprit de Maes. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, il chopa la vioque à l'arrache et se jeta sur le trottoir, qui heureusement n'était qu'à 2 mètres. Le camion les rasa de près, et s'arrêta aussitôt, laissant sortir de la cabine un gars barraqué à la figure toute rouge qui empestait le wisky... Portrait stéréotypé des routiers, je l'admets...

-Elle peut pas faire attention la vieille là ? Un peu plus et je la shootais ! C'est quoi ce délire ! On peut plus conduire tranquille dans ce pays !  
-...

Trop fatigué pour répondre, Maes laissa couler, en surveillant du coin de l'oeil la mamie (qui aurait pu se jeter dans une bouche d'égout, on ne sait jamais), qui semblait absorber par les pigeons de l'autre côté de la route.

-Ah mais je vous dis ! Tous à l'hospice ! Vous êtes son fils ? Oui ? Bah vous allez devoir me payer dans le constat pour dire que c'est votre vieille qui s'est jetée sous mes roues ! En 25 ans de carrière, jamais vu ça ! C'est pas normal ! On devrait les tenir en laisse ! Ou les fusiller ! Tiens une bonne petite grippe, ça ferait pas de mal !  
-...

Se détournant du gros bonhomme colérique, Maes attira la petite retraitée vers lui, et essaya de l'éloigner de la scène. Enfin 'essaya', car elle refusa de bouger, grognant quand il faisait mine de la prendre par la manche. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lui saute à la gueule en feulant -.-. Il en était encore à se demander comment tracter la vieille sans qu'elle ne le défigure, et comment se débarasser du routier qui continuait de s'égosiller, quand un violent coup de klaxon mit fin à sa réflexion intense.  
Un second poids lourd avait failli emboutir celui de notre ami gueulant, et son chauffeur avait maintenant sortit sa tête de la vitre, en hurlant avec le poing levé d'une façon très amicale. On pouvait voir de nombreux tatouages de serpents, de femmes nues, de coeur et de poissons (faut pas chercher), sur le bras de cette délicate jeune routière.

-TU LA BOUGES TA MERDE ENFOIREEE ? Y EN A QUI BOSSE !  
Le routier écarlate se retourna en jurant et répondit d'une façon très courtoise à son homologue féminin.  
-ET BEH T'ATTENDRAS DEVANT TES FOURNEAUX GROGNIASSE !  
-QU'EST CE QUI DIT LE CONNARD LA ! ATTENDS QUE JE DESCENDES ENCULE TU VAS VOIR MON MATRICULE !  
-JE PRÉFÉRERAIS BOUFFER TON CUL SALOPE !

Maes profita de la fabuleuse répartie de ces 2 routiers pour s'esquiver avec sa nouvelle conquête qui, ôh grand miracle, avait daigné bouger lorsque la dispute des tatoués avait débuté. Elle suivait maintenant Maes d'un pas léger, trotinnant à ses côtés comme un petit chien fidèle. Le lieutenant s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lève la patte contre un lampadaire ou renifle une borne incendie. Les deux routiers continuaient leur joute verbale, la femme étant descendue de sa fière monture pour 'en coller une à l'autre fils de biiiiiiiiiip', tandis que celui-ci avait apparemment décidé de lui arracher ses tifs broussailleux.  
-Vous habitez chez vos parents ?  
Regard chelou de la ptite vieille. Mauvaise réplique Maes, mauvaise réplique .  
-Euh je veux dire : Où est-ce que vous résidez ?  
Elle indiqua une direction à notre militaire, qui, pressé de bien faire (et de s'en débarrasser), s'y dirigeait alègrement. Il allait peut être enfin pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes. Vivement la maison de la mamie, qu'on en finisse.

Un peu (beaucoup) plus tard...

-... Et c'est à cette époque que j'ai compris que c'était le laurier de belle-mère que j'avais mis dans le potage du soir qui l'avait tué... Ôh vous savez, je l'ai bien pleuré, puisque à présent je suis seule. Et la petite Augustine a ...  
Maes ouvrit un oeil ensommeillé, assomé par le long monologue de la petite vieille qui était censé être muette. Elle avait tant voulu le remercier de l'avoir sauvée (Et le lieutenant le regrettait amèrement à présent...)(1) en l'invitant à prendre 'un verre' chez elle. Seul ombre à ce tableau si naturel de la reconnaissance humaine , c'est que 'le verre' en question était en fait une vingtaine de tasse de thé à la menthe, or il n'y avait rien que Maes haissait plus que LE thé à la menthe... (En plus ça fait pisser, ce qu'il ne savait malheureusement pas encore). Elle lui racontait sa folle jeunesse depuis environ un demi-siècle, bien que Hugues se fut assoupi entre temps, il était persuadé qu'elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée de parler.  
-... thé ?  
-Gné ?  
-Non, voulez-vous un peu plus de thé, mon cher sauveur ? N'est-il pas délicieux ?  
-Euh, non je vous...  
-Allez allez, vous avez l'air assoiffé.  
-Non mais je vous assure que tout va très bien, c'est juste que...  
-Il est délicieux ! Et j'ai rarement l'occasion d'en faire (moi même avec mes fuites urinaires je ne peux pas en consommer autant que je le souhaiterais.  
-Il est très bon, y pas de soucis mais je...  
-Vous ne voudriez pas contrarier une vieille femme ?

Les rides autour de ses petits yeux totalement myopes (Il avait la confirmation de ces suppositions quand elle avait failli confondre les sels pour le nez et la menthe pour l'eau du thé) se concentrèrent, à tel point que Maes avait les plus grandes difficultés à les distinguer des cratères qui ornaient son visage parcheminé.

-Vous ne voudriez pas contrarier une vieille femme, n'est-ce pas lieutenant ?  
-Comment vous savez mon...  
-N'EST-CE PAS ?

Elle était devenue carrément flippante, ses 2 mains cadavériques posées sur le joli napperon de la table en bois rustique, et ses cheveux permanentés dressés sur sa tête... "Elle ressemble à un zombie dans un de ces jeux d'horreur américain... Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Obscur non ? Je demanderai à Roy #nouveau coup d'oeil à la folle en face de lui qui souriait méchamment de tout son dentier# Enfin, si j'en ressors vivant."  
- Y a pas de problème, il est très bon ce thé, délicieux en effet... Euh mais je voudrais juste utiliser les toilettes...  
-Ôh ce n'est que ça !  
La petite vieille un brin pas nette redevint tout de suite la gentille mamie un peu gateau, et rangea son sourire-qui-fait-peur-dans-le-noir, et se rassit. "Ah parcequ'elle était debout ? °0° REVELATION jme disais qu'elle avait grandi."  
-8ème porte à droite, vous tournez dès que vous voyez le cadre de la tante Louise, vous évitez le piano, et attention hein, y a une barrière pour empêcher l'ours de sortir, donc vous la refermez derrière vous, et ensuite vous contournez la bibliothèque qui va apparaître (c'est un passage pas secret vu qu'il est tout le temps ouvert), et c'est la cabane au fond du jardin.  
-O.O'  
-Je plaisante bien évidemment (huhu). Elle toussota. C'est la 5ème porte en réalité (huhu) je vous ai bien eu !  
-Ah...

Maes se retourna vers le corridor de tous les dangers qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, un peu plus livide que d'habitude. Il déglutit et d'un pas plus que pas trop assuré, il se dirigea vers la 5ème porte.  
-Ne vous perdez pas en route ! C'est un conseil d'amie.  
-Vive l'amie, marmona t-il entre ses dents, un filet de sueur lui glissant sur la tempe.  
-J'ai entendu ! Claironna t'elle alors qu'il était presque devant la maudite porte.

Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour une porte avec un parcours si chelou derrière, c'était juste une porte comme toutes les portes de chez les ptits vieux, un peu écaillée, avec un joli dessin dessus (du style les dames en rose et les messieurs en bleu). Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte très commune aux autres portes.

* * *

_Les débiles sur le toit_

Edward grillait au soleil, Envy en matelas. Son ventre grogna, le petit déjeuner était déjà un souvenir lointain (d'au moins 3 heures °0°), et il commençait à avoir faim. Sans compter l'énergie qu'il avait dû fournir dans l'ascenseur pour essayer de contenir les assauts d'Envy (AUTEUR : ce qui n'avait pas servi à grand chose cela dit en passant). Il se massa le bide en faisant une moue de souffrance. Il était peut être temps de descendre...

-Envy ?  
-Hum que i a pichon ? (AUTEUR : patois forever °0° ! ENVY : à prononcer ; ké ya pitchoune... ED : c'est terrible )  
-... faim.  
-T'as qu'à te manger la langue, tu me feras moins chier comme ça  
-FAIM (en disant cela, il rebondissait sur son corps, s'en servant comme d'un trempoline géant, mais couché dessus... je sais que c'est pas très clair mon affaire... Bon on va dire que vous allez oublier ce que j'ai dit... NON NON pas tout ENVY : Bah dis donc on a eu chaud -.-). FAIM °0° !  
-C'est bon c'est bon j'ai capté... Tu veux descendre ?

Edward se releva et hocha vivement la tête, à la manière des otaries qui réclament leur poisson pour le super tour qu'elles viennent de faire.

-Et justement... On descend comment ? Par la force du saint esprit ? # Toujours allongé le Vyvy #  
- °0° Ouais ! # Se met à chanter :** I believe I can Fly !** #  
-Nan sérieux...

Le petit blond s'approcha suscpicieusement de l'ascenseur, mais en se tenant à distance raisonnable (au cas où...). Il ressemblait à n'importe quel ascenseur, en un peu plus pourri quand même -.- .  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus monter dans ce tas de ferraille... remarqua Envy avec un sourire carnasier qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.  
- Je veux pas... Mais est-ce que jai vraiment le choix ?  
- Pas vraiment...

Grand moment de flottement ou Edward réfléchit sur la position à prendre (AUTEUR : j'entends par là "monter dans l'ascenseur ou pas" et pas autre chose...), pendant qu'Envy vainc l'attraction du sol, en parvenant à se lever au prix de grandes souffrances. Il se massa néammoins le corps en grognant, un peu endolori par la sieste d'Edward.  
-Tu sais quoi ? dit la crevette en tournant son regard d'or vers son compagnon, et beh on va y monter dans cette machine chelou, et on va descendre, et on va prendre un ptit déj', et on va roupiller.  
-On a quand même pas mal dormi depuis.  
-°0° ALLEZ ON EST GO !

Et le blond, motivé par la perspective d'une bonne bouffe et d'une énième sieste, bondit dans l'ascenseur, sans peur et sans reproche. Envy l'imita, plus frileusement : il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la petite boîte pas très sûre en se demandant s'il n'allait pas finir par devenir complètement clostro à ce rythme.

* * *

_Le débile et la vieille_

Hugues voyait s'étendre devant lui un couloir qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, et dont le peu d'éclairage ne le rendait pas si accueillant que ça. Il aurait même dit carrément hostile. Comme tout ce que contenait cette foutue maison de vieille totalement barge. Enfin bref, il se sentait un brin rassuré : il n'avait pas _réellement_ besoin des wc. Sa priorité pour le moment était de sortir en vie de l'appart, par n'importe quel moyen... "Sauf les 2 pieds en avant..." marmona t'il dans la barbe touffue qu'il n'avait pas. Il avança cependant, le coeur battant la chamade, et la sueur lui sortant de tous les pores de la peau (so sex). Il avançait prudemment, épiant les environs, le corps arqué, prêt à éviter un piège venu du ciel... (AUTEUR : bah quoi, on sait jamais...), et surtout pour essayer de détecter le portrait de la Tante Louise en question, au milieu de tout ce noir (brrrrr). Et soudain... LA °0° sur sa droite, s'élevait, imposant, l'unique cadre de la pièce labyrinthe. Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme à l'air tyrannique, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, bien qu'elles fussent presque toutes tombées si l'on en jugeait par les trous de sa dentition, les cheveux de métal si bien tirés en arrière que Maes eut mal pour elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de vivre, ni contente d'avoir de la visite, et notre courageux militaire lui tourna le dos, bien décidé à respecter son besoin de solitude (et surtout à échapper à son regard qui semblait dire : "gare à tes miches si tu restes trop longtemps à me mater...").

Comme l'avait dit la mamie, il y avait en effet une autre branche de couloir qui s'ouvrait devant le portrait, et Hugues suivant ses instructions plus que précises s'avança à l'intérieur, y voyant encore moins qu'avant, mais avança quand même. Il avait pourtant la désagréable impression que la vieille chouette sur le tableau le suivait des yeux. Mais il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier, de peur de voir que c'était vrai -.- . A présent il faisait aussi noir que dans un four, et Maes se dit que s'il y avait en effet un piano qui l'attaquait, ses chances de survie étaient quasi-nulles (ainsi que la possibilité qu'un piano tueur réside dans les lieux, je vous l'accorde).  
Il heurta du genou quelque chose dans le noir, et jura #roulerouleroule#. Ca faisait mal. Et en plus ça se déplaçait #roulerouleroule#. Arf. Ca se déplace. "Mais c'est rien... se dit il avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a les couilles dans les chaussettes, c'est rien du tout, j'ai rêvé, j'ai rien touché, c'est pas moi...". #roulerouleroule#. Et prit soudain d'un élan de bravoure, il se mit à courir n'importe où en fermant les yeux, les bras tendus, pour tenter de trouver une issue par miracle. Il ne réussit qu'à se prendre le machin roulant 2 fois (et d'hériter de quelques beaux bleus en prime), et mort de peur à s'éclater par terre une dizaine de fois, et à se faire roulotter la gueule. Laissant la bravoure aux brave, il repartit en sens inverse en criant, mais trébucha sur le truc démoniaque et fit un vol plané digne des écureils volants et sa tête cogna le mur, pendant que ses pieds partaient en live au dessus de lui. C'est comme ça qu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur.

Voyant les 36 chandelles habituelles, il regarda la pièce où il se trouvait. Une petite pièce coquette avec du papier peint bleu merde au mur et un joli parquet, scarifié par des traces noires. Et LUI. Maes se releva, chancelant, mais prêt à en découdre avec son agresseur. Le petit piano de salon à roulette. Qui pour le moment finissait sa course, percutant l'un des murs adjacent à celui de Maes (ENVY : t'es sûre de ton adjacent -.- AUTEUR : ben c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit en maths ? Tu sais quand y a le côté là #agite les bras en faisant "fufu" avec la bouche, comme quand elle essaye d'expliquer un truc# ENVY : nan c'est pas ça. AUTEUR : comment tu le sais, t'es jamais allé à l'école °0° ENVY : je suis pas handicapé des sciences MOI.)  
"Un piano ?" Hugues s'approcha avec suscpicion de l'objet en question, parfaitement immobile. Il aurait pu en conclure que le piano bougeait parce qu'il shootait dedans toutes les 5 secondes en courant comme un débile à l'aveuglette, mais ce serait sous-estimer Maes. Il y vit tout de suite un complot machiavélique, destiné à lui faire avoir un crise cardiaque. "N'empêche, se dit il en se dirigeant vers la seconde porte de la pièce (celle qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir empruntée), c'est vraiment con de mettre des roulettes à un piano...".

Il ouvrit la porte, se demandant sur quoi il allait encore tomber (cafards mutants, tasses de thé canibales, fraises tagadas coupées de lévriers afgans... et autres conneries de ce genre), et à sa grande surprise... y a avait rien -.- ou du moins rien de dangereux (ah si la brosse à dents presque sans poil sur le bord du lavabo là-bas...). Il s'agissait d'une salle de bains typique, comme celle que l'on peut admirer dans le catalogue ikea, avec sa jolie baignoire tout blanche et ses coussinets anti-dérapants blancs, le lavabo tout blanc aussi, surplombé par une petite armoire miroir blanchâtre, une sèche serviette blanc également, et du carrelage... bleu, je vous ai eu (hahaha). Bien, trêve de plaisanterie... Maes regardait avec méfiance cette salle de bains, car, détail que je n'ai pas jugé bon de révéler, elle contenait une bibliothèque en bois verni, avec des livres dedans (à la base les bibli c'est fait pour ça...). Ne se demandant pas qu'est ce que foutait une bibliothèque au beau milieu d'une salle de bain, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, le lieutenant de brigade s'en approcha, et c'est en tirant (comme de par hasard °0°) un bouquin, qu'il la fit pivoter. Un passage secret. Comme de par hasard. Il s'était dit, du haut de son intellect hautement supérieur au commun des mortels, que si y avait des livres près d'une baignoire, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'habitant de cette baraque était gravement atteint, et par conséquent, sa littérature devait être bien distrayante. Et comme la chance sourit aux débiles, y avait un passage secret derrière. Haha, comme de par hasard, la vie est bien faite.

"Elle est con cte vieille... Elle s'est trompée... Le passage secret merdique avec la bibli c'est après l'ours... Mais pourtant elle avait raison pour le piano et la tante machin... Donc ça veut dire que...". Il n'eut pas envie de pousser plus loin son raisonnement, sachant très bien qu'il allait aboutir à la conclusion que l'ours était déjà passé, et que par conséquent, c'était pas super bénéf pour lui... Les ailes lui poussèrent, et sans se prendre d'avantage le chou, il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfonça dans le passage chelou, plein de toiles d'araignées et de trucs bizarres (du style pantoufles de pépé, dentiers, couches, un lapin en chocolat...). Il dut se courber pour passer, et se résigna à ne pas fermer le passage, étant donné que, d'un il ne tenait pas à revenir sur ses pas, et de deux il n'aurait plus eu aucun éclairage pour avancer. Les murs étaient battis en pierres grises et froides, où de la moisissure se développait joyeusement au milieu des champignons dégoulinants. Charmant. Hugues avala sa salive et progressa aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, pour en finir rapidement avec cette odeur de crevé. Et connaissant la petite vieille pas nette, il était très probable que des cadavres résident actuellement entre ces murs -.- ...

Après quelques tournants, où il faillit déraper sur la mousse verdâtre et se détruire le crâne sur le pavé irrégulier, il atteint enfin son but : la lumière. La fin du tunnel. La divine providence. La sortie °0° . Mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

* * *

_Nos amis dans l'ascenseur :_

- A toi l'honneur du bouton -0- je sais que t'en crèves d'envie.  
- Merci #plein de reconnaissance#.

L'homonculus s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton de la fermeture des portes (enfin ce qui l'en restait depuis qu'il avait essayé de les détruire lors de leur premier voyage) avec sa douceur habituelle, quand Edward lui attrapa le poignet précipitamment.  
- Relax dessus ok ? Si ça se trouve c'est par ta faute qu'il a buggé... Alors relax -  
- °0° J'y avais pas pensé !  
- Bah voyons... Allez bouge qu'on en finisse avec ça.

Et il l'enfonça. Trop sans doute car il resta bloqué, tout au fond du panneau de contrôle.  
-Envy ?  
-C'est pas moi jte jure.  
-Je vais te...

Le blond n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase pleine de poésie, car les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent dans un boucan infernal, et qu'ils se sentirent... tomber. Et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'ouvrir de grands yeux paniqués et surpris, ils s'éclatèrent contre les parois métaliques sous la violente secousse de l'ascenseur, enfin stabilisé. Chacun se releva avec des cris de douleur divers, ne sachant plus vraiment où était le haut et le bas. Et pourtant... Il descendait -.- lentement, mais il descendait.  
Mais avant de crier au miracle, Edward frappa Envy, qu'il soupçonnait fort d'être lié à cette chute de l'appareil.  
-Héééé !  
La joue en feu, n'ayant pas esquivé le coup rageux de la crevette, l'homonculus se jeta sur lui, pour se venger. Et oui, c'est la magie des lieux clos, tout le monde finit toujours par se foutre sur la gueule... Certains plus rapidement que d'autres il est vrai, mais c'est le résultat qui compte. Envy plaquait une nouvelle fois au sol son compatriote et entreprenait de lui asséner des coups de coude dans le ventre, chose qu'Edward apprécia moyennement, étant donné qu'il crevait la dalle, et ce fut donc avec un coup de genou dans les pépéttes qu'il calma le brun.  
-AAAAAh mes #'-41( ... #voix aigue#  
-NYE bien fait ! Ca te passera l'envie comme ça.  
-Ah tu crois ?

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, les 2 gamins se bastonnant sans jamais réussir à se mettre K.O, l'ascenseur continuant sa lente descente. Puis, c'est le drame (dit la voix du présentateur des news dans Groland). Ca fait ting ¤ les portes s'ouvrent, ça fait slasssssh la lumière qui rentre, et ça fait °0° les 2 gogols collés au sol en voyant l'INTERIEUR de Central.

-SORTIIIIIE !

Edward se précipita vers les murs bétonnés, trop heureux de quitter la prison d'acier et de métal douteuse, laissant Envy sur le tas, à moitié assommé par la crevette et ne croyant pas à leur chance. Le blond tomba à genoux, et embrassa le sol carrelé en remerciant Dieu, Jésus, Marie, Joseph, le Ciel et les Saints. "J'y croyais puuuuu y.y". C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. (ENVY : °0° Je le sens pour ma gueule... ED : °0° plutôt pour la mienne... AUTEUR : °0° je vais me marrer tient ...). Les portes de la vile machine se fermèrent dans un bruit de guillotine, enfermant Envy à l'intérieur, qui avait été trop long à la détente.  
-WAAAAA !

Sa voix parut sortir d'un mixeur géant, alors que l'ascenseur repartait, beaucoup plus vite, beaucoup trop vite, vers les cieux. -ENVY !

Plus d'Envy. Plus d'ascenseur. L'air totalement décontenancé du blond, impuissant devant les portes closes.  
"Et merde... qu'est ce que je vais faire mainan "

"T'es qui toi "  
Ta conscience il me semble -  
"Ah bon, j'ai eu peur... Mais qu'est ce qu'tu m'parles là "  
Hey zen, fais pas ta 'kaille "Ca me dit pas ce que tu fous dans ma tête"  
Je suis là pour t'aider à passer cette période difficile qu'est l'adolescence, surtout dans des moments de solitude extrème comme celui-ci. Je suis là pour t'enseigner à être zen, et je traduis tes mots en notre conversation.  
"RAY SOOORT DE MON CRANE BATARD "  
Je note dans tes propos un vocabulaire vulgaire. A ta place je dirais plus tôt : Tu es bien gentil, mais je ne passerais pas mes vacances avec toi :p ou bien Je ne crois pas que tu sois de bonne famille.  
"Arf -.- il m'a eu".

Pendant qu'Ed se bat avec sa pseudo conscience, je vais vous éclairer sur ce sujet : .  
Quoi que non, vous allez voir tout seuls comme des grands, si vous avez MSN. Rentrez dans vos contacts cette adresse : **.fr** Vous aurez un ami gratos et pas contrariant (AUTEUR : X3). **FIN** de l'intermaid.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Edward émergea de son cerveau à cause du cri d'Envy, qui venait de repartir à toute vitesse, mais vers le bas cette fois. N'hésitant plus, il bondit tel un sprinter vers les escaliers, menant vers les étages inférieurs. Il dut éviter quelques personnes, qui ne le reconnurent pas, petite fusée humaine dévalant les marches (en manquant de se rêcher une vingtaine de fois au moins.)  
Il était presque arrivé en bas, quand un bruit singulier arrêta sa folle course. Des cris de... Arf... Nan pas ça... pas ICI ! Il s'avança prudemment dans la cage d'escalier du sous-sol, peu éclairé, mais suffisamment pour voir ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir : Roy et Riza en pleine action. En pleine action de quoi, je vous le demande... MAUVAIS teaming 'tit Edward.  
"Quels porcs -.- c'est pas croyable ! Ils polluent notre matos mainan ! (AUTEUR : mon chou, dois-je te rappeller que toi t'as eu droit à l'ascenseur y a pas si longtemps que ça ?) Y a des limites quand même... Et comment je passe moi ? Ils s'accouplent sur la porte..."

Il est vrai que l'alchimiste se trouvait dans une position un peu délicate : pendant que Roy sautait joyeusement sa subordonnée (qui apparamment n'était pas réticente du tout), Edward était condamné à les regarder faire, et à espérer qu'ils libèrent rapidement l'accès à la cave. Et vu comme c'était parti, il risquait d'en avoir pour un petit moment.  
"J'aurais du apporter ma grille de mots croisés..." fut sa dernière pensée cohérente, avant qu'il ne se prenne à la palpitante intrigue qui se déroulait devant ses yeux chastes et innocents. En un mot, le ptit Fullmetal il matte -.-

* * *

RITSH : _le bar, saison 2_

"Juste un bar, éclaire le trottoir d'un néooont rouge"... (okay on arrête Emile&Images.)  
Le sergent Ritsh et sa folle troupe se dirigeaient vers un bar aux couleurs chatoyantes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore controlé, à quelques pas de l'établissement de M. Grossbitte. Ils y firent une entrée très discrète comme à leur habitude, c'est à dire en ouvrant la porte à coups de pieds et en gueulant à qui mieux mieux.  
Les femmes les regardèrent. Les militaires regardèrent les femmes. Des meufs partout °0° ! Sur le comptoir, sur les tables (dessous -.-), étalées sur les canapés en velours roses... Le sergent jeta un regard cirulaire à ce lieu étrange (et de rêve pour ses hommes), tout de rose fait, et à l'air surchargé d'éfluves... masculines.  
Ah quand même.  
Il dévisagea avec insistance la demoiselle la plus proche de lui. Une belle plante. Avec de la moustache.  
Les soldats avaient tous compris de quoi il en retournait, et regardaient à présent dégoutés, les pseudos-femelles. Un bar de travestis. Le patron (ou plutôt la patronne) de l'établissement accourue, troublée par le peu de bruit que faisait les soldats. Elle était de forme avantageuse, si on oubliait les épaules de docker et les cuisses de cyclistes, que moulait une robe bleue très courte.  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous mes agneaux ? Elle sortit une clope qu'elle alluma négligemment, la laissant sur le bout de ses lèvres siliconnées autant que ses seins. Elle semblait apprécier la plastique imparfaite du sergent, si on en jugeait aux regards connaisseurs qu'elle lui jetait.  
-Ceci est une perquisition... Madame.  
-Mais faites donc mes chatons... Si vous avez besoin, demandez Lola au comptoir.  
Elle repartit après une oeillade plus que suggestive au supérieur du groupe.

Une curieuse pensée traversa l'esprit de Ritsh. Et si l'agent X n'était autre qu'un transexuel ? Cela expliquerait un bon nombre de choses, à commencer par son entrée dans le bar... Et sa double forme ! Ce qui voudrait dire qu'en même temps il peut être lui, mais pas lui... la lumière se fit, fiat lux diraient les érudits, et il comprit tout. Depuis le début, il recherchait un homme. Mais si cet homme est devenu une femme, alors leurs recherches depuis le début ne servaient à rien °0° ! Il devait à tout prix en informer les autres groupuscules.  
-EMBARQUEZ MOI TOUT CA ! AU POSTE ! ON RENTRE !

Les militaires échangèrent deux trois regards entendus et un peu perdus, avant de s'exécuter. Ils n'eurent aucune résistance de la part des travestis et des transsexuels. Seule la Lola posa problème, mais elle obtint gain de cause quand le sergent lui promit un bisou (et plus si affinités) si elle voulait bien les suivre sans faire de résistance.

_FIN du chapitre_

**Bon alors, ça c'est fait... Encore un chapitre et c'est fini... Vous m'excuserez pour le retard et la longueur de ce chapitre, mais j'avais plein de trucs pourrav' à dire °0° alors faut bien que ça sorte par quelque part non ? (ED : on va tomber dans le scato là...). Rien de particulier à dire, sauf que je me suis encore et toujours éclatée comme une folle à écrire ça en chantant à tue tête toutes les chansons chelou de mon pc (émile&images, gala, les vieilles d'Indo', les négresses vertes, sangria gratuite et autres...)... Alors petit peuple ? Contrat rempli ?**

**(1) Prouvé par Slothii, Gothii, Boris, et Igor -que vous ne connaissez pas, heureusement-**

**Amicalement votre,  
Gothii :)**


	6. Chacun de nous porte en soi le ciel

_RDV au 7ème étage :_

**Toujours là-dessus ! Raaa vous plaignez pas, vous l'avez demandé, bah vous assumez mainan ! Bah voilà, tite surprise pour vous (je vous le dois bien xD à vous tous, mes petits lecteurs (ED : t'as des lecteurs toi ?) qui me lisent quand j'upload...) j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas de laisser Maes sur la touche le temps d'un chapitre... LOL tout ça fait en une nuit, on applaudit la performance u.u. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en BAS de la page pour mon annonce NON-officielle... (arf).**

_ La surpriiiiizeuh_ :

** SPECIAL EDENVY °0° Sortez les briquets les jeunes !**

VI) "Chacun de nous porte en soi le ciel et l'enfer"... I'm a Dorian's fan y.y

Roy venait de lever un peu plus la jambe de Riza, de quoi être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la nuque de son supérieur en criant de plaisir, alors qu'il mordait doucement son oreille. Le petit blond était totalement absorbé par la scène, voyant les muscles de Mustang luisant de sueur sur la peau qui paraissait si douce de Riza, ses mouvements bien ordonnés, du parfait militaire qui connait bien la leçon et qui a de l'expérience derrière lui. Tout cela lui semblait si décousu avec ce qu'il connaissait de l'amour, de son amour. Le corps de la tireuse semblait vouloir s'empaler encore un peu plus sur le verge de Roy, qui accélérait ses coups de reins pour faire hurler son bras droit. Ils allaient tout deux atteindre l'orgasme, un corps en corps qui se jouait sur les mêmes accords... (1)  
Edward se sentait de plus en plus mal, caché par un pan de mur, ne serait-ce que par la curieuse sensation qu'il ressentait dans son ventre (AUTEUR : et comme dirait Tipheret "AAAAAHHH alien °0°). Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder.

Si bien qu'il ne vit pas une ombre furtive se glisser derrière lui. Quelqu'un le tira hors de ses pensées, et l'empêcha de voir la fin du Royai en cours. Il sentit une main descendre de son ventre pour se glisser dans son boxer, tandis qu'une autre le bayonnait. Un souffle chaud, dans son cou, le fit frissonner, tordant un peu plus son estomac, et une voix bien connue lui murmurer :  
-Besoin d'aide ?  
L'odeur d'Envy l'enveloppait ainsi que sa chaleur. Il massait doucement le sexe de l'alchimiste en lui suçant le cou, d'une façon que le blond jugeait intolérablement excitante. N'y tenant plus, face contre le mur, il attrapa la main coupable, et mordilla sensuellement la seconde sur sa bouche, en caressant à l'aveuglette les hanches de l'homoculus et en offrant un peu plus sa gorge au délicat viol.  
Envy grogna de contentement, et laissa ses doigts caresser les lèvres du blond, alors que celui-ci accentuait la pression de sa main sur son entrejambe. Le brun plaqua avec un peu plus de violence l'alchimiste contre le mur, et ondula des hanches contre ses fesses. Edward sentait très bien que son amant était dur, tout comme la sève qui montait en lui depuis un moment. Les soupirs et les halètements du couple hétéro à quelques mètres ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation des 2 compagnons, aussi mal assortis que Slothii et Valli, enfin je m'égare...

Un bruit attira leur attention, un pas précipité dans l'escalier. "-Colooooneeeeel MUUUUSTAAAANGGGG !"  
Edward eut juste le temps de se débarasser d'Envy d'une furieuse ruade (AUTEUR : ceci est une métaphore, Ed s'est bien évidemment pas mit à hennir en jetant des coups de pieds retournés à notre ami le gogol ENVY : c'est qui le gogol dans l'histoire, on se demande -.- ED : moi j'aurais dis 'la' gogole, mais chacun le voit comme il veut... ENVY : et surtout comme il le peut... #regard oblique vers gothii#AUTEUR : c'est pas bientôt finit les gentillesses sur mon intellect ?). Et le sergent Ritsh débarqua en s'époumonant "MUUUUSTAAAANNNGGGG"... Au grand damn de nos compatriotes pervers (ED : ENVY : °0°), interrompus en pleine action.  
-Qu... Elric ?  
-Bah quoi ? On a pas le droit de se promener à 13 heures de l'aprem dans les sous-sols mainan ? Mais c'est quoi ce système de merde ? dit Ed d'un ton-pas-content-et-frustré.

Les gémissements d'amuuur des 2 autres pervers (ROY : RIZA : °0°) s'étaient bien vite tus à l'approche du sergent. Et Edward se doutait que s'il ne faisait pas immédiatement diversion, les actions lubriques de son colonel seraient révélées au grand jour, ainsi que sa présence et son malencontreux, dirons nous, mattage. Alors pendant que Roy se battait en jurant silencieusement avec son pantalon et Riza avec sa pince à cheveux, le Fullmetal parlait, en bloquant négligemment le passage à Ritsh.  
-Vous cherchez Mustang ? Roooo mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien être (du style : BONJOUR les tits nenfants c'est guignol °0°) ? Tu as une idée Envy ?  
-... (Envy il est paumé)  
-Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, il est certainement pas ici ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ici ? (du style : Alors les nenfants, aidez-moi à trouver le méchant commissaire qui veut me taper...). non vraiment c'est pas dans la cave que vous le trouverez, et vraiment pas derrière ce mur...  
-Euuh... Et vous, vous faites quoi là ?  
-... (Ed à court)  
-DU TOURISME !( Envy se réveille) On visite et tout et tout... Ah nan parce que les musées c'est bien joli, mais ça coûte la peau des...

-Vous me cherchiez Sergent ?  
J'aurais voulu vous dire que Roy était rayonnant de classe et de maîtrise, mais je peux pas parce que cela aurait été une modification partielle de la réalité... (AUTEUR : même si nous le savons tous, la réalité est le prolongement de la conscience personnelle et... ENVY : ta gueule -.-). Il avait les tifs un peu plus qu'en live, l'uniforme tout froissé, et comble du luxe... La braguette ouverte. Mais ça, personne ne le vit, car l'éclairage de la pièce ne le permettait (heureusement) pas. (ED : si moi j'ai remarqué. ENVY : ça se voit ce que tu regardes toi...).  
-Colo...  
-ÔOOH ! Mais c'est le colonel Mustang ! (du style : LAAA il est derrière toi guignol °0°) Quelle surprise ! Alors vous aussi vous tourismez ?  
-Je vérifiez 2-3 détails de tuyauterie... (ED : la tienne de tuyauterie wep...). Quel est le problème ?  
-On a la réponse pour l'agent X !  
-Ah... C'est bien, je suis content (je le cache bien hein ?).  
-Vous voulez pas le savoir ? demanda, attéré l'homme qui croit aux Ovnis et aux blagues de Maes...  
-Ben disons que... Mais où est Edward Elric ? (Ouaiiiiis guignol °0°).  
- ... -.- (il en a marre le pauvre Risth).  
-Montant voir s'il n'est pas là-haut... Et puis je veux tout savoir sur cette sombre affaire...  
-(lueur d'espoir ¤)

Et beh Edward, il a été poussé par Envy vers la porte de la cave, très discrètement, en jartant au passage la pauvre Riza encore toute remuée, et en s'y enfermant dedans. Très romantique. Il s'était collé à lui, encore contre un mur, en prétextant vouloir 'le cacher'.  
-T'es pas obligé de te coller à moi comme ça tu sais ?  
-Tiens, tu parais plus grand que d'habitude...  
-Je suis sur une marche y.y  
-Jme disais aussi...

Il faisait aussi noir que dans la maison de la vieille à Maes, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment déranger les deux protagonistes, qui, trop occupés à essayer de se tripoter n'y prêtait qu'un oeil distrait. La bouche d'Envy avait retrouvé tout naturellement celle du blond (à sa hauteur pour une fois), et entreprenait de faire un remake de 'danse avec les loups' mais avec leur langue...  
-On en était pas là...  
-T'es si pressé que ça ma crevette ?  
-Pour l'instant le truc qui est collé à ma cuisse c'est pressé aussi jte signale -.-  
-'Ce truc' comme tu l'appelles tu vas bientôt la bouffer chéri...  
-°0° t'es direct ça va !  
-Faut bien appeller un chat un chat...  
-Et une bite une bite...  
-Arf... sainte nitouche.  
-Enculé... naaan pas là... Hmmm...  
-#sourire carnassier# t'es sûr que c'est moi l'enculé ?  
-Aaa... certain (mais continue s'il te plait).

Et c'est avec ravissement que l'homonculus accéda à se requête (ENVY : ça fait très secrétaire comme phrase), et empoigna avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable (c'est à dire bien peu) la virilité du petit blond, et commença ses mouvements de poignets lentement, lentement, au même rythme que sa bouche sur celle d'Edward, étouffant ses gémissements. Un peu plus et il ronronnait -.-.  
-T'endors pas tout de suite, reprit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser, sans pour autant cesser ses va-et-vient, un poil plus rapide, tu risques de râter le meilleur...  
-T'exa...umph...gères ! 2 fois en une journée... aaa... je trouve que je me débrouille plutôt bien...  
-Surtout pour un débutant...  
-Ta gueule et accélère -.- .

C'est ce qu'il fit, avec le sourire mesdames (ENVY : tu dis vraiment que de la merde ce soir...), le corps tout contre celui d'Edward, qui se mordait la lèvre, comme à son habitude, pour empêcher ses petits cris de plaisir de sortir, et d'halerter les instances supérieures... Les mains de l'alchimiste agrippaient avec insistance les hanches de son compagnon, les plaquant le plus possible contre lui. Une folle envie de chair venait de le prendre, surtout de SA chair. Envy sentant que le petit blond allait se lâcher, retira sa main, et lui vira son pantalon (déjà bien entamé) et son pote le tout petit boxer trop sex avec... Il se laissa tomber à genoux, et engloutit sans plus de cérémonie la verge d'Edward, lui caressant les fesses. Le plaisir irradiait le corps d'Edward, qui ne voyait pas grand chose des agissements du brun, mais cela lui importait peu, tant qu'il le sentait contre lui. Il hoquetait, une main d'Envy s'étant détachée de ses hanches pour venir titiller son intimité. Il frissonna. Il avait chaud. Il avait froid. Des papillons en bataille (BUTTERFLY BUTTERFLY °0° #Bong ! Couchée la bouffone qui chante faux#) remontaient de son entrejambe vers son échine, basculant sa tête en arrière, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Le plaisir que lui procurait l'homonculus était mille fois supérieur au précédent. Même si c'était dans une cave délabrée où tout le monde pouvait venir pic-niquer d'un instant à l'autre (c'est vrai que c'est très logique d'aller faire une garden party dans une cave -.-). Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait éjaculer sous les tendres attentions, chaudes et prenantes d'Envy, il lui attrapa violemment les cheveux et lui appuya la tête contre son sexe dans un râle de contentement. Ce que l'homonculus apprécia moyennement.

Il se releva, et mordit sauvagement l'oreille du blondinet.  
-Tu sais que j'ai failli m'étouffer avec tes conneries ? lui souffla t'il en l'enlaçant.  
-M'en fout... 'o' (il plane le gosse)  
-Hé ! Ed ! Reste avec moi... Ne va pas vers la lumière °0° !  
-Lâche-moi... arriva t'il à articuler, les papillons (BUTTERF... -.- okay j'arrête) commençant à fermer leur gueule dans son corps et dans son petit cerveau embrumé.

L'homoculus sourit en se délectant de l'air 'je suis dans les vappes n° 5 de chez chanel' du petit blond, et lui écarta doucement les cuisses. Pressentant ce qui allait se passer, Edward les ressera en grognant.  
- ? Ca t'arrive souvent ? demanda dans un râle Envy.  
-J'anticipe -.-  
-Anticipe pas trop sinon tu vas jouir alors que jt'ai pas encore touché.  
-T'as pas intêret à me faire mal...  
-T'inquiète poulette, après ce que t'as pris tout à l'heure, y peut rien t'arriver de pire.  
-Je suis sérieux.  
-Moi aussi. Allez... Go.

Il ré-écarta les cuisses d'Edward qui cette fois, n'eut comme réticence que ses bras qui entourèrent le cou de l'homonculus, et un soupir résigné. Celui-ci pénétra doucement son amant, faisant attention à ne pas trop le brusquer, au cas où il lui claque entre les pattes. L'un de ses bras tenant son sexe dressé (à la Dartagnan, ils vont croiser le fer dans pas longtemps XD) pour forcer l'accès de l'alchimiste plus facilement, son autre bras appuyé contre le mur, histoire de pas se casser la gueule dans les marches, il entendit Edward gémir. De douleur ou de plaisir, il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer, trop concentré sur sa lourde tâche. Il était serré, le nabot, d'appréhension sans doute, et Envy eut toutes les peines du monde à entrer entièrement en lui. Mais une fois qu'il y fut établi, il put enfin souffler un peu, et apprécier le contact. Il lui tardait de commencer. A Edward moins pardi, mais maintenant qu'il en était là, faire demi-tour aurait été vraiment... mal vu par le fan-club des histoires de cul edenvy (AUTEUR : et ça fait mal je vous assure... NAN luna pas la batte de baseball °x° !).

L'homonculus remua tout doucement en lui, tentant de relever ses jambes à la roy mustang, mais la physionomie des hommes étant différente de celle des femmes, cela ne servit pas à grand chose, enfin on admire le geste technique -.-, ses lèvres quasi collées à celle du blond, qui soupirait lentement, les yeux à demi-fermés et le souffle court. Pensant que celui-ci était prêt, il se permit d'accélerer, ce qui lui valut un superbe gémissement et une série de griffure dans le dos et la nuque. Mais ivre de ce plaisir nouveau, il ne le sentit presque pas et continua sa progression, s'extirpant encore d'avantage de l'intimité du blond, pour y revenir avec plus de force, de violence, d'... appétit. Les gémissements s'étaient transformés en petits cris brefs, rythmant chaque intrusion du brun dans son corps, et des pêtards qui explosaient devant ses yeux, pendant que sa virilité frottait, dur comme fer, contre le ventre plat et musclé d'Envy. Entre deux sons pas supers compréhensibles, il émit :  
-Je... je viens... hum...je viens... aaaa... Envy !  
-Tu viens où ? haleta celui-ci, n'arrivant plus à penser correctement (en admettant qu'un jour il en fut capable)  
-Ferme-la j'ai vu ça dans les...hmmm... (il allait dire doujins ce cochon).

Et il se lâcha contre le brun, qui en fit de même dans les profondeurs abyssales d'Edward quelques secondes plus tard (AUTEUR : envolée lyrique au mauvais moment, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas). Profitant de l'inconscience de son partenaire, Envy se mit en tête de lui faire un magnifique suçon, à la base du cou, le truc bien visible...  
Le petit blond, ignorant tout de ce complot machiavélique (re niark niark), se laissa aller contre Envy, que les bras puissants eurent vite fait d'enlacer tendrement (en finissant le suçon tout de même). Ils se laissèrent glisser contre la paroi (AUTEUR : ouais je sais ça rape le dos, mais ils sont tellement dans leur monde qu'ils le sentent pas... ENVY : tu ferais une super bonne didascaleuse je trouve ED : wé... Mais pour le job de scénariste faudra repasser...), et se promirent un amour éternel. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte -.- bien sûr que non, une fois qu'Envy eut finit sa récupération, il lui lança 2-3 vannes dont il a le secret, Edward lui renvoya quelques mots gentils, et ils se rhabillèrent.

Ou du moins, le tentèrent-ils... essayez de retrouver vos fringues dans le noir, alors que vous êtes limite entre le steack congelé et la glace miko au chocolat... (AUTEUR : la sueur, c'est froid à partir d'un moment... ED : passe-nous les détails trash). Le cas d'Envy ne posa pas de réels problèmes, mais celui d'Edward fut nettement plus délicat. Et soudain, une idée de génie germa dans la tête à Vyvy... fallait allumer la lumière °0° (nan sans blague...). Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il appuya sur le bouton à côté de la porte, et une ampoule pourrie à la résident evil s'alluma dans un grincement sinistre (ENVY : depuis quand ça grince les ampoules ? AUTEUR : laisse tomber, tu ne comprendras jamais rien à la littérature... ED : à la tienne c'est sûr que je risque pas d'y comprendre grand chose...) et l'alchimiste put récupérer ses fringues, dispatchées à chaque coin des escaliers.

-Ca plane pour toi (ED : ... je ne dirais rien pour une fois...) ? lança Envy en riant intérieurement devant un Ed en train de sautiller sur les marches pour remettre ses boots.  
Pas de réponse.  
-Hey fullmetal à 2 balles, jte cause !  
Pas de réponse. Il mit sa veste en évitant soigneusement de regarder le taré en face de lui.  
-Rooo... Tu vas pas me faire le coup à chaque fois quand même ? (ENVY : ben vas-y dis quelque chose quoi... ED : plus haut je parlais des goûts musicaux de gothii, pas de l'histoire, faut suivre un peu AUTEUR : taisez-vous, vous casser ma séquence émotion . ED : fallait pas le dire que c'était une séquence émotion...AUTEUR : bah sinon vous n'auriez pas fermé vos grande gueule ENVY : ben dans un sens, on parle toujours...ED : 'toutes façons, c'est trop tard, c'est foutu pour ta scène là... AUTEUR : ah tu crois ? ED : à 120% AUTEUR : sache que je PEUX TOUT °0° et que c'est MA fic et que... ENVY : et qu'en plus tu as la connerie -.- AUTEUR : YeAAAh ! La preuve...)

**-  
STOP.  
Rembobinage des conneries.  
PLAY.  
-**

-Rooo... Tu vas pas me faire le coup à chaque fois quand même ?  
Il ne répondait pas, et Envy sentait poindre en lui une part d'agacement. Le silence obstiné du nabot lui faisait prendre conscience de son impuissance à le diriger. Autant physiquement il le pliait à tous ses désirs, mais psychologiquement, il n'était qu'un esprit dans un corps, l'âme lui faisant défaut. Serait-ce ce qui l'empêchait de le comprendre ?  
-Ed... Réponds-moi...  
Il tourna la tête, évitant son regard, et se baissa pour attacher ses chaussures.  
-S'il te plait... Dis n'importe quoi... Mais putain PARLE !  
L'incompréhension de l'homonculus était plus que claire. Il avait beau chercher, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter un tel mépris de la part du blond. Alors pourquoi ? Les humains sont si compliqués quand ils s'y mettent, et vraiment agaçants quand ils le voulaient.  
Il s'était approché, et hors de lui, l'avait attrapé par le revers de sa veste et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne rencontra qu'une rage folle, qui l'effraya d'avantage que le silence oppressant qu'il se bornait à garder.  
-C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? T'as honte de t'être fait sauter par un homonculus c'est ça ? Pourtant t'as aimé hein ? C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?

Il le rejetta, le faisant tomber dans les escaliers. Edward rouloboula (du verbe rouler-bouler), avant de se relever comme une furie et se jeta du bas des marches en utilisant l'alchimie, sur Envy, son bras transmuté en lame. Il se précipita sur lui avec une telle violence, que l'homonculus ne put rien éviter, et se retrouva clouer contre un mur, par le membre de métal, son sang se répandant autour de lui. Un filet écarlate coula entre ses lèvres entr'ouvertes.  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai ?  
Le blond hurlait, se haïssant devant ce manque total de self-control. Mais il fallait qu'il exteriorise tout ce qu'il avait au fond des tripes.  
-J'en ai ras le cul que tu te foutes de ma gueule et que tu joues avec moi ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est me baiser, mes sentiments tu t'en bats ! Mais j'ai un coeur MOI, et il me hurle de te tuer et de te faire souffrir autant que ce que je dois endurer pour toi ! Et ne me fais pas croire que tu regrettes, ou que tu m'aimes ! J'en veux pas de ton affection ! Je suis pas ton clebs !  
Il sembla se calmer, ou c'était juste pour reprendre son souffle. Le blond remua sa lame dans la poitrine d'Envy, qui ne pouvait rien dire depuis le début, et qui s'en gardait bien. Il reprit néammoins, d'un air dégouté et grondant :  
-Et tu sais ce qui me fout la haine par dessus tout ? C'est que dans l'histoire c'est moi le plus con des deux, et que j'entre dans ton jeu en aveugle ! Je sais très bien que je vais y rester et pourtant j'y cours ! Si c'est pas con ça ! C'est con un humain ! T'as vu ? Ca y est t'es content ? Tu t'es bien marré ? T'as cassé de l'alchimiste ? Je viens juste de le réaliser. C'est pas un jeu en fait. C'est la réalité. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle me les casse la réalité ! J'en ai ma claque de toi, de tous ! Je me tire de Central ! Mais je t'aime espèce d'enfoiré, FOUS TOI CA DANS TON CRANE DE PIAF je t'aime Envy, je t'aime bordel ! Et même si je dois serrer les dents et en pleurer, jte jure, je le ferai, mais je t'aime. Et je me tire. Je suis vraiment l'humain le plus con de la création...

Il se retira du brun, retenant à grandes peines les sanglots qui montaient du fond de sa gorge, ces putains de larmes qu'il avait retenues trop longtemps, pour ne pas perdre ce qui lui restait d'amour propre. Mais à quoi bon à présent... Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, ni à attendre de la vie. Elle lui avait fait voir trop de bonheur qui disparaissait comme neige au soleil, stupides illusions de son imagination trop fleurie. Alors il pleura, la tête basse, honteux, vide, anesthésié par un trop plein d'émotions et de douleurs.

Envy se reconstitua rapidement et silencieusement, assomé par la colère dévastatrice du blond. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Et à vrai dire il ne comprenait plus grand chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, étant donné que l'amour était une chose inconnue pour sa race, mais il n'avait jamais voulu le faire souffrir. Enfin, pas depuis leur collaboration (plus ou moins forcée par Mustang, mais bon ça c'est dans un prochain chapitre -.-).  
-C'est fini le mélodrame en live ?  
Il releva la tête au son de sa voix.  
-T'as tort sur pas mal de trucs Fullmetal, surtout sur MA vision des choses... C'est pas un jeu, en effet, j'ai l'air de déconner ? Je comprends pas grand chose, dans mon 'crâne de piaf' pour te citer, mais ce que je comprends par contre, c'est que bientôt tu vas avoir besoin d'une solide psychanalise et de Prozac... Mais t'as raison... C'est vraiment très con un humain...

Il l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui. Il n'obtint pas de résistance, et s'en sentit troublé : il n'était pas souvent sujet à ces marques de tendresses. Il lui embrassa doucement les cheveux en lui caressant la nuque.  
-Et un homonculus encore plus...  
Edward sanglotta. Il ne savait plus qui croire. Sa conscience (RAY °0°) - dsl fallait que ça sorte -.-, ou... Envy ? Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était laissé emporter par la colère, mais il ne savait pas comment elle avait débuté. Peut-être quand il avait prit conscience de ce qui le séparait d'Envy, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien ? Il avait beau se répeter en boucle : il ne peut pas aimer, pourquoi je m'acharne ? Les faits étaient là, étalés devant lui : il était amoureux de ce crétin cynique et totalement taré. Et en plus maintenant, l'autre était au courant. "Bravo Ed, tu cumules, tu cumules... Ca fait beaucoup en une journée...Surtout pour un débutant..."

Un rire sec le secoua, remplaçant les sanglots. Envy sursauta devant ce brusque changement d'humeur. L'alchimiste riait aux larmes, toujours contre l'homonculus (qui était définitivement largué par les théories Freudiennes). Il riait, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter.  
-T'es sûr que...  
-Embrasse-moi.  
-Je te suis plus.  
-Pas grave. Embrasse moi.

Par pudeur, Envy fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les sillons humides qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur les joues de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa, tentant de rendre ce baiser le moins maladroit, et le plus expressif possible. Edward brisa le silence dramatique qui commençait à s'installer.  
-Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.  
-T'excuse pas.

-Tu m'as tapé, alors c'est moi qui décide. Fallait bien que tu le dises un jour ou l'autre non ? Alors autant faire ta décla pendant qu'y a personne...

(Et LA °0° c'est **ze surprise**... Alcandre annonce que Clindor est pas mort et Géronte est sur le cul dans la grotte pourri du magicien chelou en apprennant que c'était un pestacle de théatre... haha... qu'est-ce qu'on se marre... Bienvenu dans _l'illusion comique_ mes amis, faites un prière pour nous, on a un commentaire dessus à rendre, avec un choix cornélien à prendre -jeu de mot, jeu de mot-) (ED : j'ai pas compris à quoi ça rime ton interruption ? ENVY : faut dire que t'es plus chez orange alors... AUTEUR ? ED : laisse tomber, j'ai compris... et c'est pas drôle. AUTEUR : ça fallait s'y attendre XD)

**-  
STOP.  
Replay (ED : ah naaaan !) - il a plus de voix à force de crier  
PLAY.  
-**

-T'as rien d'autre à me dire tant qu'on y est ?  
L'homonculus souriait de toutes ses dents face à la tête d'Edward qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs, et une contenance.  
-Non. Ah si.  
-Orange écoute, service des consom...  
- (-.-")0Oox - °0° **dessin de la tête à ED** ! (AUTEUR : je suis trop forte !)  
-Vas-y.  
-T'as une foutue chute de rein quand on y pense... déclara le blond avec un grand smile. (Pire que celui de saza quand... non finalement je le dis pas -.-)  
-Merci... J'le savais déjà mais merci...  
-Bon on y va ?  
-Où ?  
-C'est important ?  
-Pas vraiment...  
-Alors ta gueule et bouge.

* * *

**FIN du chapitre VI) !X3!  
**

Plus qu'un chapitre, promis juré et j'arrête °0° (mais c'est qu'on y prend vite goût au n'importnawak...)

**La fin ? J'ai ma ptite idée dessus ;p  
Une_ HAPPY END_ °0° y a que ça de vrai...  
**

(Une Happy end en perspective ? Dans ton cul la happy end -.- je suis une rebelle de la société °0° Mes princesses elles sont méchantes mais super belles, et mes princes charmants c'est des psychopates °0° Je dors dans un cercueil avec mon doudou, et mon surnom c'est Darky la sanguinaire... No life °0° ! Et pis... #BONG !# ED : dsl de la coupure, mais là elle partait dans ses trips bizarres, je limite les dégâts... ENVY : allez les gens, dégagez y a rien à voir -.-... ED : ah pb Vyvy... maintenant qu'elle est H.S de la société, la gothii, on doit assurer la fin non ? ENVY : clair -.- t'aurais pu frapper moins fort... Elle va garder des sequelles, et elle va écrire encore plus de la merde... ED : arf j'y avais pas pensé... Bon, comment qu'on conclu ? ENVY : par un truc style :" lâche tes coms ptit batard ou jfais brûler ta caisse" ? ED : nan ça c'est le blog des kairas... Restons un minimum politiquement correct putain de bordel de merde... ENVY : tout à fait... ALORS euh °0° Pourrissez lui la tête à l'Auteur, incendiez là avec des trucs bien méchants qu'elle arrête enfin cette fic y.y on tiendra pas une nouvelle saison ... ED : surtout moi... J'ai le trou du cul en fleur à force... ENVY : bah c'est le printemps alors c'est normal ! ED : ...)

J'ai passé toute la journée à le faire ce -(ker45£ de chapitre... sur ce,  
Fanfictionnement votre,  
Gothii

(ENVY : tu le fais bien, on croirait la vraie...)  
(AUTEUR : c'est LA vraie boulet -.- et mainan CHUt c'est fini...)

**(1) Devinez de quel groupe je tire ces maGnifiques paroles ? (_indice _: c'est MON groupe fétiche)**


	7. PHASE finale

_RDV au 7ème étage :_

**Hello les gens, dernier chapitre, dernière ligne droite ! Je suis inexcusable, j'ai ce chaptre fini sur clé depuis 2 mois et j'ai rien fait pour le poster - ralala, vive la flemme je vous dis ! Sinon que dire ? Bah que j'espère que cette fic a répondu à vos attentes, en tout cas elle a comblé les miennes °0° (que de style)... Bonne lecture, et je vous conseille de voir THE GRUDGE avec des potes et des coussins... C'est assez... révélateur dirons nous xD !**

VII) La phase FINALE °0° sors ton mouchoir... il va pleuvoir -.-

**Maes l'intrépide, et la vieille remix de Grudge... Happy la vie :**

Après quelques tournants, où il faillit déraper sur la mousse verdâtre et se détruire le crâne sur le pavé irrégulier, il atteint enfin son but : la lumière. La fin du tunnel. La divine providence. La sortie °0° . Mais ça c'est une autre histoire... Ah nan en fait, c'est l'histoire de maintenant...

Le courageux Maes regardait d'un air critique la cour où il venait d'attérir. C'était une petite cour intérieure, un peu en bordel, avec des mauvaises herbes qui sortaient de-ci de-là, une grange, un puit tout rouillé, et en effet une cabane verte écaillée, avec un coeur découpé sur la porte et un toit en chaume. Des chiottes du siècle dernier quoi -.- .  
Le lieutenant de brigade leva la tête vers ce qui entourait la cour. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit... des appartements °0°. Une cour intérieure en plein centre ville c'est un peu gros quand même ! Surtout une comme ça. Enfin bon, il laissa couler, trop fatigué par les bizarreries du monde (et de la vieille chtarbé). Tout ce qui l'intéressait à présent était de se faire la malle le plus vite possible et de reprendre une vie simple et équilibrée. Il siffla entre ses dents :  
-Si j'arrive à sortir d'ici vivant, je jure de... euh... de plus jamais raconter de blagues pourries... JURE ! Alors Dieu steuplé y.y un ptit miracle ! j'irai à la masse tous les jours promis... Mais fait moi sortir de làààà...

Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas adressé cette prière, peut-être que si nos amis routiers du chapitre 5 avaient été 2 bofs en deudeuch, peut-être que si j'avais encore envie de faire souffrir notre golito de Maes, alors peut-être, je dis BIEN peut-être, que Maes serait encore enfermé là-bas à la fin du chapitre. En effet, un grand bruit sourd venait de se faire entendre, et un camion de trois tonnes défonça la grange (positionnée sur un des côtés, apparemment pas habitée), faisant un dérapage pas contrôlé pour éviter le puit tout pourri. Maes n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se reculer, et se reçut une gerbe de terre pousssièreuse en pleine gueule.

Bonne nouvelle : il pouvait voguer dans le vaste monde grâce au miracle du 3 tonnes défonçant un mur de bois.  
Mauvaise nouvelle : il aurait pas dû regarder dans la cabine du conducteur -.-

En effet, cette image resta gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire de poisson rouge atteint d'Aizeimer... Nos amis les 2 routiers du chapitre 5 fourniquaient joyeusement au milieu des peluches qui jonchaient le devant du pare-brise, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le camion encore tout fumant venait de rentrer dans la grange en l'explosant. Maes en fut choqué. Pas du camion dans la cour intérieure, non, mais des 2 bodybuildingers revivant les pornos de Clara Morganne...

Il partit le plus naturellement du monde, les mains dans les poches, en tentant d'oublier la vision d'horreur précédente. La ville devait être déserte à cette heure là, tout le monde en train de faire la sieste, ou de bouffer, ou autre chose -.- (ne vise personne). Il s'en fut donc, la fleur à la bouche, ne croyant pas à sa chance, il avait néammoins cessé depuis belle lurette de s'étonner, mais d'habitude tout ce qui lui arrivait c'était de la merde alors...  
"Ca voudrait dire qu'il y a un Dieu quelque part... Et qu'il a entendu ma prière °0° TROP BALEZE ! Ah ouais, mais s'il entend mes prières, il sait ce que je pense ? Arf -.- J'ai juré de plus dire de blagues bidons (en admettant que mes blagues le soient pfff) si je sortais... Allez Dieu s'teuplèèèèè je disais ça comme ça è.è...".  
Il arriva au croisement précédent, là où il avait sauvé la 'tite vieille, qui pouvait toujours l'attendre dans son appartement moisi, et traversa la route en regardant droit devant lui, pour ne pas voir si d'autres mamies risquaient d'être applaties par un chauffard, et par la même occasion pour ne pas les sauver. Il en avait soupé des 3ème âge. Et aussi comme ça, il avait moins peur.

Un parc avec quelques arbres et 2-3 petits buissons minables grouillait d'hommes en uniformes, qui massacraient à coups de pelle, de pioches, de rateaux ou de tout autre chose susceptible de creuser, les rares touffes d'herbes du petit parc. Maes ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître les soldats de Central, et un des vieux Shnocks qui l'avait foutu au trou -.- puis en asile. Je vous le donne en plein dans le mile, il ne s'agissait que du Colonel Bohort et de ses troupes-taupes, qui creusaient encore et toujours, comme les shadocks qui pompent -.-. Le petit cerveau embrumé de Maes carburait. Si les militaires le reconnaissaient, il était bon pour un autre séjour en maison de fou, et cette fois sous étroite surveillance. Le coup de la pantoufle tueuse ne suffirait pas pour le sortir de cette mauvaise passe.  
Il pencha pour la solution qui avait montré des résultats plus que satisfaisants au cours des siècles, c'est à dire le retrait stratégique en arrière, autrement appellé 'la contournation de l'obstacle', ou bien carrément 'la fuite'. Mais bon ça c'est moins classe. Il se retourna donc en sifflotant d'un ton trop enjoué pour être normal. Et c'est à cet instant que son super plan d'évacuation se prit à la manière de la grange de tout à l'heure, un poids lourd en pleine face. La vieille.

- !

Le cri de Maes se répercuta un peu partout dans la rue, heureusement (presque) déserte, en découvrant son amie la flippante madame machin -.-, qui avait décidé d'avoir l'air encore plus effrayante que d'habitude. Elle avait rejeté ses cheveux blancs, curieusement dépermanentés devant ses yeux et sa tête, ne laissant voir de son visage qu'un oeil tout blanc globuleux et cerné de noir. Un cri chelou s'échappa de sa gorge, une sorte de gargouillement et elle étendit ses mains décharnées vers Maes, qui hurla de plus belle, paralysé. Il se voyait déjà noyé dans une baignoire, retrouvé un bout de son bijou de portable dans son lit, disparaître dans une armoire, avoir la mâchoire arrachée... Bref je m'égare -.- mais regardez The Grudge pour de plus amples informations sur la transformation de la viocque fêlée.

-... (la vieille regargouille) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
-Vous reprendrez bien un peu de thé... lieutenant ?  
- VADE RETROOOO ! C'EST TOI QUI M'A FAIT RENTRER DANS TA MAISON ALORS FAUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU VEUX WAAAAAAAAAAA ! RETOURNE DANS TON PLACARD ! WAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa (plus de voix...) aaa...

-Lieutenant MAES ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le Maes en question se retourna vers la voix du colonel Bohort, trop content d'échapper à la vue démoniaque de la mamie.  
-Colonel ! Je suis content de vous voir y.y ...  
-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
-Ben figurez-vous y a une...

Il se retourna pour appuyer ses dires.  
-Bah où qu'elle est ?  
Et oui, elle s'était tirée la vieille. Ou en tout cas elle avait disparu -.- ce qui ne rassurait pas tant que ça Hugues.  
-Une quoi ?  
-Une, euuuuuuuh, rien, nan j'ai rêvé ! Et vous ça va ? La famille, les enfants ?  
-Lieutenant Maes, qui vous a donné l'autorisation de sortir de votre cellule ?  
-Et bien euuuh vous allez pas me croire, mais... "Ôh steupléé Dieu mon pote, un autre miracle ça serait pas du luxe..." Y a eu un, euuuh, une grande, euh, discussion sur mon, euuh, cas et ... "Putain Dieu magne..."... bah euh me voilà °0° et pis aussi...

Temps de pause. Bug dans la vie de Maes. Crise d'épilepsie programmée pour 14h03. Elle est revenue.  
-WAAAAAAAAAAA COLONEL ! Elle est derrière vous colonel °0° FUYEZ ! "Waaaa Dieu je pensais pas à ça comme miracle !".  
Alors que 2 hommes entouraient le pauvre Hugues, le colone se retourna, pour voir... Rien du tout -.-".  
-Votre ruse ne marche pas avec moi lieutenant. Soyez raisonnable et cessez de faire l'enfant. Nous allons vous ramener là d'où vous venez.  
-Mais je vous jure qu'elle est là ! Elle me regarde méchamment ! Croyez moi je ne suis pas fou ! Elle ne me lâchera jamais !  
-Embarquez-moi ça. Et continuez les fouilles.

Pendant que les soldats se battaient pour attacher Maes, celui-ci fixait la vieille. Pour sûr qu'elle était là, un trou béant à la place de la bouche, râlant, voyant sa proie lui échapper. Maes finit donc en asile, recroquevillé en boule au milieu de sa cellule capitonnée, en parlant à Dieu et en hurlant de temps à autre.

Ne jamais oublier. Ne jamais pardonner. Ne jamais refuser du thé.

* * *

_Ed et Envy, unis pour la vie_

-Quand je disais que l'endroit était pas important, c'était des paroles en l'air...

Envy regardait désemparé les portes ouvertes de l'ascenseur, qui ressemblaient plus à d'immenses lames de boucheries rouillées qu'à des portes de machine. Le nabot voulait réellement remonter là-dedans ? Il était suicidaire ou bien ? Et puis, ce n'était même pas dit qu'ils puissent redescendre un jour. Il fit part de ses brillantes analyses à Edward, qui le regarda mauvais, n'aimant pas être contredit.  
-Ben quoi, elle te plaît pas mon idée ?  
-Ôh si °0° ! J'adore être enfermé dans un tas de ferraille et risquer d'y mourir d'un instant à l'autre, déclara t'il sur le ton de "ôh mon dieu je viens de gagner le cuiseur automatique en inox ! Génial !" Sinon, tu tiens vraiment à y aller u.u ?  
-Oui.  
-En fait t'es encore plus maso que moi.  
-Sans doute. Mais c'est le dernier endroit où l'on pensera à venir nous chercher... et pis j'ai pas envie de voir des gens. Je veux être seul.  
-Et t'as pas un peu l'impression que si je viens t'es plus tout seul -0- ? (AUTEUR : Einstein est parmi nous ! Hauts-les-coeurs °0°)  
-Si je te demande de te tirer tu le feras ?  
-Tu crois à la Vierge toi -.-  
-Bah tu vois j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Il fut le premier à rentrer dans l'ascenseur, qui grinça d'une façon pas super encourageante, pire que le cri de douleur que me lance ma balance quand je me pèse chaque matin. Envy le suivit à contre-coeur, sentant mal cette nouvelle aventure. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur, face aux portes, côte à côte, et c'est Envy qui appuya sur le bouton comme d'habitude, mais en faisant attention cette fois à ne pas le coincer, ou le mettre hors d'état de nuir. Lorsqu'elles se refermèrent, il se tourna vers Edward. Et lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant comme un dément. Edward qui n'a rien capté à la vie, tenta de se défendre, tant bien que mal. Surtout que mal XD.  
-MMMMMM ! - Dur de parler avec une langue dans la bouche Ed hein ?

L'homonculus surplombait le blond qui tentait de le repousser, en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le prenait, mais bon, la meilleur façon de faire face à ses envies est d'y céder. Obéissant à cette manière de vivre fort à son image, Envy arracha le débardeur d'Edward tout en lui bouffant littéralement les lèvres. Il ne le laissa respirer qu'une fois que sa bouche eut migrée vers son torse.  
-Envy ! Ca va pas ? Tu m'as assomé fils d'imbécile !  
-Raaaaaaa... On a un peu le même père jte rappelle !  
-...

Cette remarque jeta comme un froid dans l'ascenseur, dont rien ne laissait paraître qu'il bougeait. Envy se redressa et observa silencieusement son partenaire, qui semblait un peu décontenancé. Ah merde, c'est vrai... Ils étaient demi-frères en quelque sorte...  
-Désolé.

L'homonculus se releva, puis tendit une main secourable à Edward pour qu'il puisse se relever. Celui-ci la prit en le fixant dans les yeux. Mais Envy détourna le regard. Le blond tira violemment sur la main de celui-ci, provoquant sa chute. Sur lui. Il en profita, et le plaqua derechef contre le sol. Ses cheveux d'or lui caressant le visage, il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
-Tu m'as éclaté le crâne et tu crois que je vais en rester là ?  
-J'ai pas de bétadine, tu m'en vois désolé -.-  
-Ca fait mal...  
-Surtout quand on n'a pas synthol liquide... (ED : fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte celle-là hein ?)  
-Connard.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime.

L'alchimiste s'assit sur le brun, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il traça des ronds dessus, du bout des doigts en réfléchissant.  
-On fait quoi mainan ?  
-Ben déjà on attend d'être sorti de TON idée magnifique, et on va dans ma chambre.  
-ENCORE ? (ED : -.- je vais finir par croire que t'aimes le cul gothii... AUTEUR : °0° Moi ? Naaaan !)  
-J'ai constamment envie de toi...

En disant cela, Envy avait remonté doucement ses mains des cuisses du blond à ses hanches et le dévorait des yeux.  
-J'avais remarqué.  
Edward se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire, risquant à tout instant de déclencher le subtil mécanisme de la passion, passion qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Et puis, le corps brûlant de l'homonculus sous lui commençait à lui faire de l'effet, ainsi que ses 2 mains qui caressaient ses tétons hérissés.  
-Et merde... Y a vraiment besoin de ta chambre ?

Le sourire d'Envy lui répondit. Il avait tout leur temps. Et tout la place aussi...

_Royai ? Fuck -.-_

Mustang regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau les militaires s'agiter en tout sens devant Central, sortis de leur léthargie habituelle par la récompense d'une semaine de congés payés à celui qui retrouverait le corps du gars inconnu. Ils lui faisaient penser à une immense fourmillière, sur laquelle étant petit il aurait pû pisser. Mais à 30 ans passés, cela aurait sans doute était mal vu par le reste des soldats. Donc il ne fit que regarder en machouillant un crayon, crayon qui d'ailleurs aurait dû lui servir pour remplir le tas de paperasses qui menaçait de l'ensevelir, éparpillées au 4 coins de son bureau. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû prendre la défense de son ami Hugues, et faire prendre conscience aux généraux et autres gradés gateux de la blague débile du gars dans le café, empêchant ainsi que les cellules de Central soient remplies de travestis et d'ivrognes, et que le parc principal de la ville ne soit pas transformé en bac à sable pour militaires. Enfin, comme ça il avait la paix.  
On frappa à sa porte. "Et merde, j'ai encore parlé trop vite -.- C'est pas vrai, on peut plus glander tranquillement ici !"  
-Entrez, grogna t'il, n'ayant aucune envie de voir quelqu'un. A part son lieutenant préféré à poitrine. Mais pas pour la même chose... (AUTEUR : u.u je suis pas la seule à aimer la fesse à ce que je vois... ED : ça on le savait déjà, mais à la base c'est un peu toi l'auteur quoi... ENVY : clair, c'est facile après de parler ! AUTEUR : c'est une machination contre moi ? Un complot ? Un putsh ? ED : un ras le bol général -.-)  
"Je parie que c'est une femme..."  
Il en jugeait au son des talons devant la porte. Talons plats. Plus facile pour marcher, moins élégants pour sortir.  
-Entrez.

Et elle entra. Il se retourna en entendant un petit toussotement bien connu. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Hawkeye en robe très sage, à talons, cheveux lachés sur ses épaules, discrètement maquillée, qui le regardait sévèrement.  
-Ri... Riza ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Vous devriez être en train de bosser colonel... Sa voix était glaciale, mais ses yeux riaient, devant l'air penaud qu'arborait son supérieur. En tout cas sa tenue avait l'air de lui plaire. Tant mieux.  
-Vous sortez quelque part ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte, et la ferma rapidement. Puis, avec le sourire le plus innocent qu'elle avait en stock, elle lui répondit :  
-Seulement avec vous.

-Vous avez perdu votre sens de la répartie ?

Il se reprit. Sa réputation de tombeur en dépendait. Et puis, ce n'était pas qu'une simple aventure, cete fois-ci, du moins l'espérait-il. Il espérait vraiment que ce n'en soit pas une.  
-Pardonnez-moi. Vous êtes sublime. Et...  
-Et ? Elle avait l'air franchement amusée.  
-Et je serais plus qu'heureux si vous acceptiez de sortir un de ces 4 avec moi...  
-Ce soir, restaurant terrasse 'Papanatas', rendez-vous à 20h30 à la table du fond. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard, pour aucun motif. Cela vous convient-il mon cher colonel ?

-J'ai déjà tout prévu, Un sourire éclaira ses traits, et le mariage est en court...  
-Vous allez bien vite en besogne...  
-Et les enfants...  
-Les enfants ?  
-J'en veux 5 de vous. On les appellera...  
-5 ? Il faillit s'étrangler, en se demandant si sa subordonnée n'avait pas perdu la tête depuis leur dernière petit escapade dans les sous-sols.  
-Enfin, je dis 5, mais ça dépendra de vous... Et de vos talents... Huhu... (AUTEUR : bah sympa le ptit couple d'obsédés qui se forment là... déjà qu'on est bien loti avec les tarés dans l'ascenseur, manque plus que les sex-accros dans le bureau ! ENVY : Qui aurait crû ça de la ptite Riza ? ROY : MOI °0° c'est une sacrée cochonne u.u AUTEUR : -.- jt'ai pas sonné toi, cou-couche panier et pattes en rond... ROY : j'aime les cochonnes °0° ENVY : moi aussi X3 Ed mon chou ? ED : si c'est pour tirer ton coup laisse-tomber, t'as qu'à te taper mon colonel à la con ENVY : super ! Plan à 3 ? AUTEUR : allez tant qu'à faire... z'avez qu'à y mettre Greed, Kimbley, Al, Havoc, Winry... Nan pas winry -.- ED : ouais pas winry, pas moi...)  
-Attendez attendez, laissez-moi respirer.

Il se tourna vers sa fenêtre, faisant style : 'je réfléchis je réfléchis, ne me dérangez pas...'. Il sentait sa présence, et son sourire de triomphe. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné, et qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Il était amoureux, cet imbécile.  
-Alors ? Vous êtes décidé ou vous avez besoin de réunir le Conseil ? Ils peuvent être prêts d'ici 3 heures si vous y tenez.  
-Laissez les vieux là où ils sont. Je relève le défi.  
-Vraiment ?  
-C'est parce que c'est vous...  
-Et si pour commencer on se tutoyait ?  
-Bonne initiative lieutenant Hawkeye.

Parcequ'ils sont jeunes et cons, ils rirent comme des débiles dans le bureau avant de se sauter dessus en se déshabillant à la va-vite, et de se... se voilà -.- Dieu que j'aime pas le royai xD... Et je suis pas la seule d'ailleurs -.-

**EPILOGUE :**

_Rapport du sergent Ritsh sur l'affaire du 21.07._

L'agent double surnommé X reste introuvable, les recherches de suspects sont annulées faute de détails, ainsi que les personnes détenues dans les cellules du Quartier Générale relâchées faute de preuves. Les fouilles ayant pour but de retrouver le corps du soldat inconnu restent stériles mais se poursuivent néammoins. Si elles ne donnent aucun résultat satisfaisant, une stèle sera érigée au nom du soldat inconnu, mort dans des circonstances inconnues, et dans un lieu inconnu. Si des questions sont posées à propos de cette affaire, prière de ne rien mentionner à ce propos, pour ne pas alerter l'opinion public.  
Notre informateur est souffrant, et souhaite conserver l'anonymat, actuellement sous surveillance dans un établissement spécialisé. 6 personnes sont tenues dans le secret, et aucune information ne doit filtrer de nos services.  
Le colonel Mustang, Le lieutenant Hawkeye, L'alchimiste d'Etat Elric, Le volontaire Envy, sont portés disparus depuis 3 jours. Des recherches sont en cours pour les retrouver, nos inspecteurs pensant qu'il s'agit encore ici d'une action de l'agent X, il est possible que nos recrues courent un danger. Soyez vigilants, et si un quelconque indice se déclare prevenez notre centre. Nous comptons sur votre coopération et sur votre discrètion.

_Sincères salutations,  
A. Ritsh_

**Traduction :**

Nous n'avons pas réussi à foutre la main sur l'agent X, et comme on a pas assez d'informations, on a dû laisser tomber nos recherches, qui servaient à rien cela dit en passant, et les travelos ont été relaché parce qu'ils commençaient à se frotter un peu trop entre eux (et à nos soldats). Les fouilles de Bohort continuent, même s'ils galèrent depuis bientôt 3 jours à creuser en vain. Si jamais ces incapables ne trouvent quedalle, on fera une jolie ptite pierre tombale avec écrit dessus : 'tombe du soldat inconnu' date de la mort : - cause de décès : - . Si on vous demande ce que c'est, dites que c'est pour faire parler (et que ça a marché haha), mais rien de plus, sinon on va encore passer pour de gros glands manchots.  
Maes qui a lancé la rumeur est devenu totalement fou, se prenant pour Bruce Springsteen vu ses marmonnements, et reste cloitré au centre de sa cellule en asile bien surveillée, apparament il engueule Dieu dans ce que ses matons ont compris, et gueule qu'ils voient la tête d'une vieille dans les matelas. On a trouvé des cheveux blancs dans sa main. 6 psychologues se sont succédés près de lui, et ont dû démissionner après qu'il ait essayé de leur bouffer la jambe.  
Mustang, Hawkeye, Elric et l'autre gars chelou (Envy je crois) sont introuvables, mais des traces de spermes ont été retrouvé dans les sous-sols et sur des dossiers appartenant à Mustang. Les inspecteurs ne savent pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, et s'en foutent un peu d'ailleurs, donc une aide ne serait pas de trop, donc bougez votre cul s'il vous plaît.

_A très vite chers collègues  
A. Ritsh_

**(ps : un pot est offert à tout le staff vers 17h.)**

FIN

**Dernier chapitre accompli, gothii heureuse d'avoir fini °0° Comme ça rime trop fun...**

**Donc bref, vive la life, J'espère que vous vous êtes éclatés autant que moi, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à prendre le prochain bus... Sinon à part ça, que dire ? Merci. Je crois que c'est bien, ça. Merci de m'avoir poussé à continuer cte fic, j'aurais rater une formidable aventure humaine... Nan là ça va plus, c'est trop classe, vaut mieux pas que je commence à me lancer dans les discours de la remise des Oscars xD Quoi que si vous avez un ptit Oscar sous la main, ce ne sera pas de refus, ça fera très joli sur ma cheminée... A côté du fusil de chasse -.-.  
Donc ouais, MERCI ! Je vous aime !**

**(Surtout à ceux qui me lisent régulièrement et qui kiff ça ! C'est pour vous que j'écris !)**

**ED** : ... Rien à ajouter...  
**ENVY** : T'as les yeux qui brillent  
**ED** : Ta gueule  
**AUTEUR** : °0° il pleure !  
**ED** : 0 Même pas vrai d'abord !  
**ENVY** : Si tu pleures !  
**ED** : Bon un peu alors y.y  
**AUTEUR** : #pleure aussi#  
**ENVY** : Hé ho ! C'est moi qui devrait chialer dans l'histoire ! Je me fais qui mainan ?  
**AUTEUR** : Jte file Alphonse. #pleure encore#  
**ED** : Hein O.o Ca va pas ? C'est mon frère quand même !  
**ENVY** : Clair -.- et en plus je suis sûr qu'Ed est meilleur au lit  
**AUTEUR** : Ca jpeux pas te dire...  
**ED** : °0° Pas mon frangin putain !  
**ENVY** : Jaloux ?  
**ED** : u.u possessif serait le plus approprié...  
**AUTEUR** : XP Vous pouvez revenir à la page d'accueil des fanfic-french-rating M (!)

Fanfictionnement votre,  
Gothii !


End file.
